Gavroche's Puppy Love
by Sophie Capulet
Summary: What if Marius was not the first of Les Amis to set eyes on Mademoiselle Cosette? What if the first person to meet her had been young street urchin Gavroche? What will Marius think of Gavroche's puppy love?
1. A crush?

**Hello everybody! **

**This idea has been in my head for weeks and weeks now and I finally feel that I have managed to develop it enough into a story for you all. I would like to thank Kayframe for the helpful ideas too. **

**I hope that you all enjoy this cute little story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables**

Gavroche Thenardiar, a street child, was hungry. No, it was more than that. He was so hungry, it was painful. His stomach ached from four days of emptiness and he could swear that he was growing weaker with every passing hour. With a sigh, he wrapped his thin arms around himself and sunk to the floor with his back leaning against a wall. He hated to beg, but now it appeared to be his only option. He had spent all the money he had on food for two younger boys who needed it more than he did and all the people here were as poor as him, he could not steal from them. Cupping his hands in his lap, he looked up at the rich as they passed him. "A sous for food?"

Not far from where Gavroche sat, a wealthy gentleman and his daughter walked down the street together, faces glowing with kind smiles. Jean Valjean, here known as Monsieur Fauchelevent, smiled at his daughter Cosette as she passed coins to the poor with kind words of support. They thanked her excessively, clutching at her soft bare hands and wishing her well in the eyes of the lord. She was not afraid, unlike other rich young girls who were afraid of being touched by dirty chilblain covered hands. She would kneel down to them, perfectly content to allow her fine dress to drag in the dirt, and delighted in the chance to coo at and hold infants. The people she helped smiled at Cosette as if she was an angel in human form.

Gavroche stared at the rich young girl as she walked down the street on her father's arm, her pale blue gown and light brown bonnet contrasting with the grey and black of everything around her. He heard the gentleman speak, his tone soft and loving. "Come now Cosette, Cherie, plenty more as we walk are worthy of our help?" She nodded, allowing him to guide her down the street. They had almost passed Gavroche, his small form slumped against the wall, when Cosette cried out.

"Papa wait, we must stop" She argued, gently pulling on his arm. "Look Papa, the boy, he is only a child and he is alone"

Valjean chuckled at her enthusiasm to help others and smiled. "Lean the way, dear Cosette"

Gavroche looked up at the kind pair as they approached him, smiling and straightening his ragged coat in attempt to look his best for them. He could not help but think of the girl as very pretty, with her blonde curls framing a pale face with bright blue eyes. He looked up at Cosette and smiled brightly "A sous for food, kind Mademoiselle?"

Cosette smiled sweetly, taking a nod of permission for her father before kneeling before the boy. "Cher petit garcon" She smiled, reaching into a basket Gavroche had only just noticed she had been carrying. "Here take this, I hate to see a child go hungry" She passed him a small loaf of bread.

Gavroche's eyes went wide, grasping the bread and blushing when she took his hand. "Merci, Merci, Chere Mademoiselle" He smiled. "You have such kindness". He kept hold of her hand as she passed him a small fabric pouch "What is this?" he asked

"A gift" She smiled "Some sugared almonds, a treat for you, along with 5 francs to keep bread on your table for some days"

"5 francs, Mademoiselle…" Gavroche stuttered looking away from the beautiful girl to look at her father. "Monsieur, you are too kind"

"Those who have should share" Jean Valjean smiled "And share we shall, right Cosette?" She nodded with a smile, stepping back as Gavroche stood.

"Merci Monsieur and chere mademoiselle" Gavroche smiled, offering them a wobbly bow in thanks, not taking his eyes off of Cosette

The young girl giggled, curtseying to the gamin. "No formalities, my name is Cosette" She smiled. Valjean placed a hand on her arm, telling her silently that they must be leaving soon. She looked to him and nodded. "Yes papa"

"Cosette, I thank you" Gavroche said happily. "Me names Gavroche an' meeting you had been a pleasure"

Cosette gave him a bright smile as Valjean began to lead her away. "Dear Gavroche stay safe and well" She smiled

As he watched her leave, Gavroche smiled pulling handfuls of bread from the load and eating quickly. He finally felt the pain of hunger leaving his stomach. He ate as he walked towards the café, thinking that he had never seen such kindness from the rich before. The thought of wanting to see Cosette again also lingered with him.

"Bonjour 'Roche" Courfeyrac smiled as he saw the young boy enter the café. The young man, studying to be a lawyer, had been Gavroche's closest friend ever since they had met. "I see you finally got some food, you know I would have brought you some if you asked. And is that a money pouch I see… Oh Gavroche, you have not been stealing again have you?"

Gavroche looked at the pouch and shook his head, running to Courfeyrac and allowing him to lift him onto his lap, an arm around his stomach. "Non, got given it, got five francs in it an' some sugared almonds"

Grantaire, the resident drunk as he was often known, looked up having been listening to the exchange. "The rich gave you five francs? Is there some good in the rich?"

"Oui, she was very kind, an' her papa too" Gavroche smiled putting one of the sugared almonds into his mouth. "She gave me the bread too"

"A mademoiselle?" Courfeyrac chuckled, seeing the little boy in his arms blush. "How was she kind? Was she pretty?" He asked looking across the table at Grantaire with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"She called me cher petit garcon, an' held me hand" Gavroche smiled "Knelt in the dirt to talk to me, got dirt on his dress but she didn't care. And oui, she was pretty! Blonde hair all in curls and blue eyes!"

Grantaire laughed, taking a large swig of wine and rocking back in her seat. "I must say Courfeyrac, mon ami, I do believe that Gavroche here has a puppy love" He laughed, reaching across the table to pinch Gavroche's dirty cheek. "Look at that blush!"

Courfeyrac laughed, ruffling the boy's blonde hair. "I agree! Is our Gavroche growing up?" He smiled

"What is puppy love?" Gavroche asked, squirming in embarrassment at the fact that two of his best friends were laughing at him.

"A crush, petit ami" Courfeyrac replied. "A crush on someone older than you, a lot of children have them. And I am assuming that she is older than you? That she is not a little rich girl in her father's arms?"

The gamin nodded. "She is 'bout your age" He sighed. "So, Cosette is my puppy love?"

"So it would seem 'Roche" Grantaire chuckled, kicking his feet onto the table and leaning back . "Care to introduce me to this lovely Mademoiselle Cosette?"

"Non!" Gavroche pouted, making both young men laugh again. As the door opened to reveal the entrances of Enjolras, Combeferre, Joly and Jehan, they stared at the two laughing men and the pouting boy.

"What is so funny?" Jehan asked "Share the joke"

"Gavroche had a crush" Grantaire smirked. "Some rich girl our age gave him money and sweets, he says she's pretty"

Jehan, the young romantic poet, grinned. "Oh petit Gavroche, how sweet, a puppy love" he chuckled

Gavroche pouted. "I don't see what's so funny… She's kind alright!"

**Writing this first chapter made me want to say Awww and give Gavroche a hug! **

**I originally was going to make this a long oneshot but I have more ideas to make it longer !**

**Please review and let me know if you want me to continue this **


	2. Jealousy and Teasing

**Hello Everybody. Thank you for the great response I had to the first chapter. The reviews make me want to keep writing more than anything! **

**And here's chapter two, where young Gavroche begins to encounter the feeling of jealousy. **

"Come on boys!" Gavroche yelled as he run down the crowded streets, weaving between the people as his small gang of boys followed behind him. He smiled brightly, able to feel the money pouch in his pocket. Between pickpocketing and running errands for local shopkeepers, he managed to have enough money for a small loaf of bread each day. It wasn't enough food but as least his stomach was not completely empty. As the group of boys split up, Gavroche took an apple from an overloaded cart and made his way towards to market, whistling to himself.

As he walked through the market, thoughts lingered with him. Every time he saw the young men at the café, they would playfully tease him about his 'love, Mademoiselle Cosette. The pretty young girl had shown him such kindness when he had been in need, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her. Courfeyrac and Grantaire would tease him about the girl, whilst Jehan would say it was adorable. Only Enjolras, the chief, wouldn't humour the boy and told him that he was too young and foolish to be thinking about such ridiculous subjects such as romance.

"Cosette, Cherie, we must continue on our way" The gentle voice of Jean Valjean tore Gavroche from his thoughts as the young boy sat eating his apple. He smiled looking up to see if he could see the girl. He first saw her father, his large frame and greying hair easy to see through the crowd.

"Monsieur!" He called darting through the crowd "And Mademoiselle Cosette, what a pleasure to be seein' you again"

Cosette beamed at the small boy "Cher Gavroche, I hope you are well" She smiled

"Oui" Gavroche smiled "Been runnin' errands to keep money in me pocket, all honest work I swear. And me friends keep an eye out for me on the rough days"

"I am glad petit, I see you have everything planned" Cosette smiled "And your friends are obviously good people, to look out for you"

Gavroche nodded, thinking of how many times both Courfeyrac and Grantaire asked him to introduce them to Cosette. He knew them. They would flirt, making her swoon and blush for them. He didn't want them to meet her. She was his to love. "Yes Mademoiselle, they are good indeed".

"I, for one, am glad to hear that there are some that care for those on the streets" Valjean smiled. "But pardon us child, for we must to going"

Hiding his sadness, Gavroche gave a nod before leaning forwards to take Cosette's hand and press a kiss to her knuckles like he had seen many a gentleman do to their lady loves. "I wish you well Mademoiselle Cosette, and your father too"

Cosette blushed and giggled, bidding him farewell before leaving with his father, walking with her hand on his arm as they moved through the market place.

Turning back on himself, Gavroche checked that his boys were happy running around the market place. The street children were smiling, using all of their childhood charm to get the stall holders to give them squares of cheese or ripe fruit. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, grasping one fist tightly around the money pouch, the leader of these urchins made his way down a narrow alley towards the café. He knew the streets better than he knew about his own past. He preferred the back streets where he could run as fast as he could, climbing over walls and cleverly avoiding the criminals who hung around in dark corners. It was a thrill to him, it was his freedom. Seeing the café ahead of him, he smiled. The young students who met there talked of revolution and it excited him. The idea of fighting for what you believed him seemed so incredible to the young boy and he wanted to fight. He wore the tricolour cockade they were, he may have been small, only ten years old, but he was a revolutionary.

He could hear the last words of one of Enjolras' great speeches as he walked up the stairs into the large main room above the café, where the men met to discuss their plans. Cheers filled the room as the gamin crept in unnoticed, moving round to the side of the room where he could climb up to sit next to a high window that allowed him a view over the whole street below him. As the cheers died down to the level of conversation that was common there, Courfeyrac was the first to notice Gavroche's arrival. "Bonjour" He smiled, standing on a stool to reach Gavroche's high window side perch. "Here is our ruler of the streets, any news for us today? Any messages from Saint Michelle?"

The group of students, with plans bigger than their small group could manage, often used the young boy as a messenger. He knew the streets better than any of them and could move around unnoticed. He wanted to help them, be part of their group. "Non ami, its quiet on the streets today, not even the patron-minette stir today" He smiled looking from Courfeyrac to peer out to the street again. "Police doin' their normal rounds, but nothin' stirs"

Courfeyrac smiles ruffling his hair. "But the quiet before the storm petit, give the people a sign and they will revolt" He said with an excited grin. "No trouble for you out there today then?"

He looked down, as if trying to hide a blush he feared would appear on his cheek. "Me and me boys did good today, market keepers in a givin' mood if you charm them enough" He smiled "And the good were out on the streets today"

"The good?" Courfeyrac questioned. He smirked reaching up to run a finger across Gavroche's cheek. "Ah, what a blush upon these young cheeks. Look here men, I think our young friend here has seen his fair love" he laughed

"Did you see her, hey Gavroche" Grantaire smiled raising his tankard in a strange salute to the boy. "Did you see Mademoiselle Cosette?"

With a sigh, he nodded. "Yes I need and she said she was glad to see me well" He said "None of your business anyway". He wanted Cosette to be his, his secret and was wishing to himself that he had never mentioned her in the first place. Gavroche, although he did not know, was of course too young to fully understand what love was. All he knew was that he really liked seeing her young rich girl, seeing her smile and talking to her, making her laugh.

Grantaire laughed, walking over with the well-known drunken wobble to his step and swinging his arm around Courfeyrac's shoulders. "Look who is all protective now, his girl and only his" He laughed.

"Indeed you drunken fool" Courfeyrac chuckled. "Dear Gavroche you'll make a good husband one day"

Gavroche, with a determined pout of his lips, looked down at him and scowled. "Why you laughin'?"

"Because you are young, puppy love is sweet, puppy love is funny" Jehan smiled looking up from his place at the table. "You'll understand when you grow older"

At that moment, the door open and a smiling Marius Pontmercy walked into the room. He fell into a chair silently and leaned back, smiling at the ceiling with a dream like look in his eyes. "What's wrong today?" Joly, a young worried looking doctor, asked. Too him, everything could be a symptom to some dangerous and potentially fatal illness. "You are pale and giddy"

"Been following the girl of the Luxemburg again, Pontmercy. Have you spoken to her yet?" Courfeyrac asked walking to him and grabbing his shoulder to shake him from his daze.

"Non, non" Marius said with a gentle sigh. "She walks with an older gentleman, her father. He seems a protective old fellow, his careful gaze never falters over her. But I saw her all the same. Her golden hair and eyes that sparkle with laughter. She walks with an innocent spring to her step, as if she can see the good in all the bad that she sees".

"You could be a poet, Marius, not a lawyer" Jehan laughed "What is her name?"

"I do not know her name" Marius said looking at the young poet.

"You just gaze lovingly upon this angel of the earth in silence?" Grantaire slurred. "Speak to the girl Pontmercy"

Marius, now nervous and embarrassed, looked at the men around him and shook his head. "Not whilst her father is around? Non, I need to see her alone"

Whilst the students turned their teasing of romance and courting to the young Baron, Gavroche sat by his window, his knees drawn up to his chest and his head resting on his knees. He scowled. When Marius talked of the blonde haired, bright eyed girl, he thought of Cosette. With a look to Marius, who talked of the girl with a bright smile, Gavroche felt jealous. Marius could go to his girl easily, seeing her in the Luxemburg gardens with her father. For Gavroche, it was only the chance of day whether he saw Cosette with her father in the streets.

**And there we go…**

**Poor Gavroche doesn't realise now, does he? **

**More will be revealed to him in the next chapter**

**Please review! **


	3. She's Mine!

**I feel the need to apologise for the gap between updates! I add a six hour exam on Tuesday and a six hour exam on Wednesday so my mind has been elsewhere. I really wanted to write sooner but I've been so busy and so tired. **

**Well here is the next chapter of Gavroche's Puppy Love and I hope to get new chapters of Little Brother and A father Figure up over the next couple of days. **

**Please read and I hope you enjoy! **

The crowd below the makeshift stage roared in approval, raising their arms in a show of willingness to fight for what they believed him. From the stage Enjolras and Marius could see a market square full of people, looking at them in admiration, waving their tricolour flags and wearing cockades in pride. This was it, the people were rising, and the revolution was coming.

From his place at the top of the elephant statue, Gavroche could see everything that stretched between him and the end of the market square. The rich people's carts were forcing their ways through the crowds of beggars of the slums, looking down upon them as if they were the rats of Paris. "Vive La France!" Gavroche yelled, swinging down on a rope to the ground and weaving his way through the crowds towards the stage. He could see Courfeyrac giving Enjorlas a well-deserved pat of the back after his speech as the pair handed out flyers about the cause and Marius aided Jehan and Combeferre is signing up names and handing out the brightly coloured cockades that they all so proudly wore at all times. The atmosphere was incredible, cheers that made everyone believe that they could really win this.

He could see his boys running around between the crowds, waving red, white and blue ribbons in the air and shouting with glee at the idea of a fight. With a smile, he ducked under a line of carriages trapped by the crowds, delighting in the moment as he paused to pet the grand looking horses and give a cocky wave to the rich gentleman in the carriage who stared at him with disgust. "Vive la France, fight for liberty!" He shouted, running as fast as he could towards the stage. Then he paused.

Standing, unafraid, in the centre of the crowd of people as they began to move away from the stage, was Cosette. She was dressed in her finery, bonnet and all, watching the people as they passed her and smiling sweetly. Whilst Gavroche is watching her, he feels his happiness and excitement fade away, as she was watching someone else. Her eyes seemed fixed in position, watching Marius Pontmercy as he passed out cockades with a bright smile filled with excitement. Gavroche's mind went flying back to the night in the café only nights ago, when Marius had talked of his girl of the Luxemburg, with her blonde hair and blue eyes that shone with laughter.

"Mademoiselle!" Gavroche called in an attempt to break her concentration, the concentration that was fixed on pulling the attention of the young Baron. She didn't hear him over the sound of the crowd around them, after all there were many young girls around them, and he could have been calling anyone. He went to shout again, when he saw Marius look up and freeze, his gaze locked with Cosette's. He smiled, that same dreamy smile he had on that night in the café. Gavroche looked down to the ground for a moment, closing his eyes as if sending a wish away. A wish that what he was coming to think was not true.

He didn't want it to be true, he didn't want Marius' girl of the Luxemburg to be 'his Cosette'. Yet, when he looked back up, the young lady and the baron were standing together, oblivious to the movement of the crowd around them. They were not staring at each other in a way that suggested that they had only just met, but perhaps suggesting that this was the first time that they had been introduced to each other. They looked into each other's eyes with an understanding that stated that this was a most important moment in their lives, a moment where love found them. It was amazing what a gaze could do, what a gaze could say. Moving closer he could hear their speech, as Marius came up to take Cosette's hand and kiss it softly, exactly what Gavroche had done only days before.

"I've seen you in the gardens many times Cosette, dear Cosette. But I was afraid to speak to you there, your father, well appears a protective man" Marius said with a nervous smile

"Indeed, he is most certainly looking for me now, I said that I would stay in the carriage, but oh, I heard you speak and I wanted to listen. I had a feeling that the voice I heard belonged to the man I had seen in the gardens, I wanted to hear it. So I came here. When I saw my beliefs were true, and it was you standing there speaking so passionately about what you believe in, I had to listen. I held my breath as if afraid to miss a moment" Cosette smiled, blushing as he touched her cheek.

Gavroche felt his heart drop. It was true, Cosette was Marius' love. Biting down on his lip, the gamin felt a surge of anger running through him, fogged with jealously. "No" He said, not to anyone in particular, more to get his feelings out for his own benefit. "No, she's mine, I saw her first". Staring at Marius, a supposed friend, with anger and pain in his eyes, Gavroche turned on his heel and run as fast as he could. He ducked through the dispersing crowd and sped in the direction of the café, even though he knew that no one, except perhaps Grantaire, the cynic to the beliefs of the group, would be there.

He crashed through the door, tears in his eyes. Grantaire, as expected, was sat at the bar, a bottle in his hands. "Ah Gavroche, back with stories of excitement from the rally I have no doubt" He said with a slight drunken slur that would only increase as the evening continued into night.

"The crowds were cheerin', tricolours flyin', all smiles for you lot" Gavroche replied, bitterness evident in his voice. "All smiles, except for me"

"Except for you?" Grantaire asked "Why, you love the rallies as much as Enjolras"

"None of your business, wine case" Gavroche said scowling at the resident drunk and using a name that Enjolras often used when angry. Ignoring the temptation to pull the bottle out of the man's hand, Gavroche shook his head and ducked under the table that was covered in a large French flag, making a den where the small child could hide easily. "And" He called from his hiding place "Don't you drink too much, the chief will shout"

Grantaire rolled his eyes, unsure of the boy's strange behaviour. He didn't think of it much again until he saw Courfeyrac running through the door, his hand tugging at his dark curls in frustration. "Have you seen 'Roche? I lost him at the rally; I'm worried he got hurt in the crush of the crowd. It was filled to the brick work, you should have seen it"

"Calm your head, centre" Grantaire replied tilting his head in the direction of the flag covered table. "He's in there, in the strangest mood. Said it was all smiles at the rally, except for him. All bitter he is, called me wine case and all"

Courfeyrac cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "As much as you often deserve that name, mon ami, this is strange behaviour for Gavroche" He said moving over to the table and sitting beside it. "Gavroche, are you alright petit?"

"Non, don't want to talk" Gavroche replied. "It's not fair"

"What's not fair, something at the rally?" Courfeyrac asked. "Because fairness is what we are fighting for, you know that"

"It has nothin' to do with the rally! I liked the rally" Gavroche scoffed. He sat hidden under the table, the food pouch Cosette had given him held firmly in his hands.

"Then what is wrong with you today?" Courfeyrac said with a sigh

Before he had the chance to reply, the door opened once more to reveal the young Baron Pontmercy, grinning from ear to ear. "I saw her, I saw her today at the rally. She came to the rally, can you believe that? She came to listen and I spoke to her?"

"Spoke to the lady of the Luxembourg? Why the baron has bravery as well as romance" Grantaire said with a laugh.

"Yes, I spoke to her and she speaks like the birds sing. Beautifully" Marius smiled sinking into a chair. "Oh my dear Cosette, I could have spoken all day to my beautiful Cosette"

Courfeyrac nodded in recognition, his sharp mind making the connection between the young man's lady love of the gardens and Gavroche's sweet puppy love. Before he could turn to ask the boy if he was right, and that if this was what had upset him, the flag flew up as the tiny body of Gavroche flew from under the table, charging to Marius.

Marius let out an 'oof' of air as Gavroche ran at him, flinging a tight fisted punch into his stomach.

**Oooh, Gavroche isn't happy is he?**

**What will happen next?**

**Please review and feel free to give me any ideas you have, I really appreciate your ideas and feedback. **


	4. Gavroche's anger

"What is wrong with you boy?" Marius snapped putting his hands on Gavroche's shoulders and pushing him back as the young boy continued to press punches into his stomach. "Why, what are you doing Gavroche?"

"Let me of me Pontmercy!" Gavroche cried his face red with anger. He squirmed in Marius' hold and tried to hit him more.

"Gavroche Stop now petit, it's alright" Courfeyrac said stepping forward and bending down to Gavroche's height. "Stop, shh"

Gavroche twisted out of the hold of the angry young baron and moving to kick his shin. "I hate you Marius Pontmercy!"

"Don't you dare kick me Gavroche!" Marius said angrily grabbing Gavroche's arm tightly, ignoring the now angry glares from Courfeyrac in his direction, and pulling him back sending him in the direction of Courfeyrac.

"Ouch!" Gavroche complained, pulling his arm away from Marius' painful grip "That 'urt Pontmercy!"

Courfeyrac gently moved Gavroche away from Marius and held him protectively. He had never really seen Marius angry before, not like this anyway. "Shh, shh it's alright" He whispered rubbing the boy's arm to calm him down.

"Alright?" Marius said staring at Courfeyrac with a shocked expression "He attacked me!"

"What is going on here?" A booming voice came from the door way "What is this I hear about Gavroche attacking Marius?"

Marius turned to see Enjolras standing behind him. "I came in here, and did nothing but talk about my day and the child came and started punching me" He explained. "And now Courfeyrac is comforting him as if he has done nothing wrong"

"Is this true Gavroche, did you try to attack Marius?" Enjolras asked looking at the small boy

He nodded. "He deserved it!" He argued leaning against Courfeyrac's side, slightly afraid to see the leader of the group get angry.

"Why?" He asked

"None of your business!" Gavroche said, trying to sound grown up and brave as he held his best friend's hand.

"He is in a foul mood, Enjolras, and he needs to be punished for this behaviour" Marius sighed sitting at the table. Although the punches had not had a lot of force with them because of Gavroche petite size, he was angrier that he had punched him in the first place. It was not correct behaviour for a child of his age, even a street child like him.

"You punished him enough when you dragged him away from you, you used enough force to move a grown man, you hurt him!" Courfeyrac blasted, kneeling to Gavroche's height and wrapping an arm around him, holding him protectively.

"He punched him a lot through, shouldn't punishment be necessary?" Grantaire slurred from his place next to the bar where he had been watching this whole situation in amusement. "I heard that little boys get hit when they are bad"

"Indeed" Marius said. "I would be smacked when I was young if I had done anything like this"

"As the closest to caregivers that Gavroche has, we should administer discipline also. He hurt another, or at least attempted too, so smacking should occur" Enjorlas said in his usual role of leadership.

Gavroche shook his head and buried his head against Courfeyrac's shoulders. "Please no, it 'urts!"

"That is the point" Grantaire said taking a swig of wine

Courfeyrac paled slightly and held Gavroche close, stopping either Enjolras or Marius from getting to the boy. He knew Gavroche's past. A home where he would be beaten for doing absolutely nothing wrong and he was left to starve whilst locked away in a back room. A smacking, even a light one for punishment, would trigger all of those memories and probably cause more emotional damage than physical.

"Come on now Fey, he needs to be punished" Enjorlas said with a sigh in his voice. He did not want to strike the boy but punishment was necessary for misbehaviour, it was how things worked. It gave order. He stepped towards Courfeyrac "Let him go Fey"

"If you lay a hand on this child, I will never trust another word that you say" Courfeyrac said, his protective instinct kicking in as he gently moved Gavroche to stand behind him, shielding him with his own body. "Let me talk to him, I will sort this, just don't hurt him"

"I won't hurt him, just give him a warning. You know this is how it works as much as I do" Enjolras said placing a hand on Courfeyrac's shoulder

"Don't you remember, he used to be beaten when he was no more than a toddler?" Courfeyrac said staring at the chief with anger in his eyes. "Let me sort this". Gavroche leaned against his back, clinging to him. With a sigh and a shake of his head, Courfeyrac turned and picked him up gently, letting him rest against his chest

"Fine, have your way, but if he does anything like this again, he will get a smacking. And of course I remember his past, but that doesn't change this behaviour" Enjolras said turning away

"And I will repeat what I said, if you or anybody else ever lays a hand on Gavroche, I will never trust them again" Courfeyrac said pressing a kiss to Gavroche's head and carrying him through to the side room.

"Are you really going to let him get away with this?" Marius asked as Enjolras sat opposite him at the table.

"Calm down Marius, let Courfeyrac have his talk with the boy" Enjolras said looking through maps as if the entire situation had not happened

Courfeyrac set Gavroche down on the cot and sat opposite him. "Now petit Gavroche, listen to me. It was wrong what you did in there, but I couldn't let them hurt you as punishment" He said softly making Gavroche look him in the eye.

"I'm angry at him, I didn't know what else to do" Gavroche sighed biting his lip. "And Merci Courfeyrac, I was scared he was going to hurt me"

"I know, but I wouldn't let him, I promised you when I first met you that I would not let anyone hurt you again and I still mean that 'Roche" Courfeyrac said with a smile. "But seriously, listen to me now. Am I right in thinking that you are upset because Marius' lady love of the gardens is Cosette, the same Cosette that you 'love'?"

"I saw her today, and I was just about to go to her, but then I saw her starin' at Marius and then they were holdin' 'ands and she was smilin' and they were talkin' Gavroche sighed and nodded. "I saw her first an' she was my friend"

Courfeyrac nodded and smoothed a strand of Gavroche's hair behind his ear. "But because she is with Marius doesn't mean that she won't still be your friend. I'm sure that if you see her again, she will still talk to you" He said. "I think what you are feeling is jealously. You feel like because you saw Cosette first, she should be yours and nobody else's"

"Oui" Gavroche said sadly crawling to his friend and lying with his head on his lap. "I like her, I like seein' her and talkin' to her, makin' her laugh is fun. You said that she is my puppy love"

"I know petit, and she is your puppy love but you must understand" Courfeyrac said stroking the gamin's hair softly. "You said that Cosette was similar in age to us right? That would make her at least sixteen years old. You are ten. You are too young to really understand love, what Marius has for Cosette is love what you have is infatuation"

"What does that mean?" Gavroche looking up at him

"It means that you think you love her, but really you just think she is pretty and kind and lovely. You want to see her because you enjoy being with her. It's like a really good friend, and I am sure that if you talk to Marius he will let you see Cosette and still talk to her. You can be friends" Courfeyrac said smiling to him.

Gavroche sighed. "I don't understand, you are wrong! I love Cosette and she always seems happy to see me!" He said getting up and moving away from Courfeyrac. "I won't talk to Marius, I hate him! I'm goin' to find Cosette an' see her again, and prove you wrong!"

Courfeyrac had never heard Gavroche shout at him before, they had always been the best of friends and nothing could tear them apart. "Gavroche, you are ten years old, you don't understand love petit"

"Yes I do! I'm not slow and stupid!" Gavroche shouted running out of the room and towards the staircase

"Gavroche! Don't you run off!" Courfeyrac snapped jumping up and running after him. By the time he had reached the bottom of the staircase, Gavroche was nowhere to be seen.


	5. On his knees

Gavroche didn't look back as he ran down the street away from the cafe, running down towards the square. He didn't know where Cosette lives but he knew one person who would. Eponine, his sister. She would have helped Marius find her, she would do anything for Marius, even help him find love with somebody who wasn't her. As he ran to the square, to the place where their father made her stay and work during the day, pick pocketing from the rich as they passed. "'Ponine" he yelled as he ran up to her, seeing her leaning against the wall of a rundown house.

"Gavroche, what are you doing around here, you should be at the cafe. Police may have seen you at the rally" Eponine said in a concerned motherly tone.

"Don't you worry, nobody would have seen me, I run to fast" Gavroche replied "I need your help, got a letter from Pontmercy here, for Cosette, wants me to take it to her, you got the address?"

"For Cosette?" She sighed "I'll take it"

"Non! He wanted me to go" Gavroche argued. "Now, you got the address 'Ponine? I can't stay here long"

"Fine, you sneak, 55 rue plumet" Eponine giggled ruffling his hair "she'll be in the garden"

"Merci 'Ponine, I've gotta run, now you watch yourself with papa" Gavroche smiled turning on his heel and running down the side alley towards rue plumet, the road he knew had a number of homes for the rich. As he approached number 55, he could see a large garden behind a high iron fence and sighed. He leaned across the wall, peering through the gate. Looking up he noticed a few pink flowers littering the vines. He had always seen gentleman giving their lady loves flowers, maybe Cosette would like them.

Cosette sat on the bench, pretending to be reading as she looked up every now and again, looking towards the gate. When she heard the sound of movement on the other side of the wall, she smiled walking to the gate "Marius?"

Gavroche's little heart sank "non mademoiselle" he said in a quiet voice "not Marius, me, Gavroche"

Cosette smiled and leaned forward o open the gate "Cher petit Gavroche, you can show yourself, don't be shy"

Gavroche stepped forward, looking up at her "Mademoiselle" he said with a smile holding up the flowers that he had picked for her "For you Cosette"

"Oh, you are so sweet" Cosette smiled gently taking the flowers in the delicate fingers "Merci, petit gentleman. No man has ever given me flowers before"

Smiling at the fact that she had called him a man rather than a little boy, Gavroche nodded "not even Monsieur Marius"

With her face growing pink at the mention of her loves name, Cosette gaped at the gamin "how do you know about Marius?"

"He's a friend of mine, well, used to be. We had a falling out, so to say." Gavroche sighed seeing her blushing cheeks. "He loves you"

Cosette smiled thinking for a moment of her Marius as she held the little pink flowers carefully in her hand. "And I love him" she smiled moving aside "here, come in my father won't mind you visiting"

Following her into the garden, he watched her sit at the bench whilst he chose to sit on the ground by her feet. He wasn't worthy to sit beside her. "Now tell me petit" she said looking at him "why have you had a falling out with Marius?"

Gavroche bit his lip, his heart beating rapidly as he thought about her saying that she loved Marius, she had him and she would never love a silly little gamin like him. "Well you see Mademoiselle" he sighed "I saw him at the rally today and I saw you, and... Got jealous"

"Jealous?" Cosette said, a confused expression in her big blue eyes as she carefully reached forward to move a strand of Gavroche's knotted hair out of his eyes and behind his ear, making him blush crimson

"Oui, because you see Mademoiselle Cosette" he stuttered "when I saw you and Monsieur Marius together I felt jealous because well, I really really like you"

Now, Cosette blushed, taking a moment to regain her composure. "Oh Gavroche, you petit Cher"

"Courfeyrac and Grantaire, they're my friends who look out for me, they say it's called puppy love." Gavroche said, looking down "but you love Marius... Not me"

With a gentle sigh, Cosette lowered herself to kneel on the ground beside him and took his hands in her own. "Gavroche, look at me" she said gently, smiling when he looked up at her. "I do love Marius; he makes me feel like I never have before. You are a child, wise but young, I am nearly a women, nearly eighteen"

Gavroche nodded, tears in his eyes "that's what Courfeyrac said, said I was too little to understand, but I do understand"

"I know you do, I can see the intelligence of an adult in your eyes" Cosette said. "But it is puppy love, and even though I love Marius, I will see you forever as a dear little friend, who makes me smile and makes me laugh"

At that Gavroche managed a little smile "you'll still be my friend? You promise?"

"I promise" Cosette smiled "me and my papa come to the market every day, will you come and see me?"

"Of course" Gavroche said looking at her and then to his hands which she was still holding. He blinked away the tears in his eyes and put on a smile.

"Good" Cosette smiled kissing his cheek. "You'll make a young lady very happy when you are older, you are such a little gentleman"

Gavroche blushed and smiled "Merci" he said getting up "I better be going mademoiselle, my friends will be lookin' for me, and I sort of ran off to come see you"

"Then run along, we would not want them to worry. I will see you soon" Cosette smiled. Gavroche nodded walking to the gate with her "and Gavroche" she said before he left "make friends with Marius again, for me?"

"Anything for you Cosette" Gavroche smiled wiping his eyes and waving to her as he ran off.

…

"Gavroche!" Courfeyrac shouted as he wandered the streets in search of his little friend. In most cases, he was fine with Gavroche having free reign to run on the streets as the child knew his way around and knew how to stay safe, but today he had been upset and angry when he had ran off and Courfeyrac didn't want to think that he may do something stupid or get himself into trouble. "Gavroche!"

"This is stupid Courfeyrac; the boy will come back when he wants too" Grantaire grumbled as he walked beside him

"I agree, and I don't even know why you dragged me along on this little search of every street in Paris" Marius sighed hanging back and trying to spot Cosette through the crowded streets.

"He is upset; he could do anything stupid now. And Marius, when we find him you have to apologise" Courfeyrac said before calling Gavroche's name again

"Only if he apologises to me" Marius said under his breath "I still don't know what was wrong with him today"

"You want to know what was wrong?" Courfeyrac said growing frustrated. "Fine, I'll fill you in on this whole situation. Gavroche has a puppy love, on your Cosette"

"Gavroche likes Cosette, that's ridiculous!" Marius said, frowning and staring at Courfeyrac with his arms crossed across his chest

"He's ten Marius; I don't think it's a real issue. He just got jealous, that's all" Courfeyrac sighed.

"Courf! There you are!"

Courfeyrac spun around to see Gavroche coming running down the alley towards him and smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. "There you are, I was so worried that you were going to end up in trouble" He said kneeling down to him and taking hold of his hands "Where did you run off too?"

With a look of discomfort towards Marius, he sighed "I went to see Cosette, Eponine gave me the address"

"You went to Cosette's house" Marius said looking at the gamin

"Oui, I needed to talk to her" Gavroche said looking up at the young baron.

"And I bet she told you exactly what I said, that she loves Marius and you are too young" Courfeyrac said taking his hand and walking with him "And she said she would still be friends with you?"

Gavroche nodded. "I can go to the market every day to see her if I want too" He smiled. He then turned and looked back to Marius. "She said I should be friends with you again?"

"She told you she loved me?" Marius asked

"Oui" Gavroche said with a slight sigh

"And are you sorry for punching me?" He replied, smiling at Cosette's admittance of love

Gavroche nodded. "Oui, I am sorry Marius, I don't hate you really. I was just angry" He said looking down at the ground "And by the way, take Cosette some flowers, she likes that"

"Good, and I apologise for grabbing you so hard. You can throw some punches even though you are small" Marius smiled ruffling the gamin's hair. Gavroche smiled brightly and nodded as the group continued walking to the café. "And Merci for the advice"

When they arrived, Enjolras, Combeferre and Jehan sat reading through plans at the table. "Ah, the search party has returned I see, with Gavroche in tow" Combeferre smiled kindly "Alright I hope?"

Gavroche nodded, giving Combeferre a smile but sinking back when he saw Enjolras. The man's earlier anger had scared him, and the threatening of smacking brought back memories of when he still lived at home. Nervous, he leant against Courfeyrac's side. "Hey, what's wrong petit" Courfeyrac asked putting an arm around him. When the young man looked up and saw Enjolras looking at the boy he nodded in understanding. "I see, he scared you". Gavroche nodded.

"Yes" Enjolras sighed "About that, Gavroche can you come here please"

"Am I still in trouble, I said sorry to Marius" Gavroche said looking at the powerful leader and trying to be brave rather than hide his face in the soft fabric of Courfeyrac's waistcoat. "Don't hurt me, please"

Enjolras sighed and looked to the ground "I won't hurt you, I promise" He said softly. "Just come here please"

Nodding bravely, Gavroche slowly let go of Courfeyrac and walked to the group's chief. He would feel that everyone was watching them. He bit his lip nervously "Yes Monsieur Enjolras"

With a gentle smile, Enjolras knelt down to be at Gavroche's level, something that nobody had seen him do before. "Gavroche, I wanted to say I am sorry"

"Sorry?" Gavroche said his eyes going wide. Never had he heard Enjolras say that he was sorry for something. He was a powerful leader who always seemed so solid and strong that he didn't need to say sorry to anyone. Also, he had never seen Enjolras kneel to talk to him before. He was so used to having to look up at him standing so much taller than Gavroche is.

"Oui, I shouldn't have threatened to hit you like I did. I didn't know the situation but Jehan here explained it to me" Enjolras said in a soft voice Gavroche was not used to hearing. He carefully set his hands on Gavroche's arms so that the little boy knew that he was not going to hurt him. "I really am sorry that I scared you, I didn't think"

"Merci Enjolras, it was scary. You're a lot bigger than me and that would 'urt if you hit me" Gavroche nodded

"It would and I wouldn't hit you, I understand what you went through when you were younger" He said with a smile. "Am I forgiven Gavroche?"

"Oui" Gavroche nodded and a smile. Looking back at Courfeyrac, who was smiling at the exchange, as if silently asking for confirmation, Gavroche gave a cheeky smile and quickly threw his arms around Enjolras' neck hugging him. Never had he had a hug from the chief. He felt warm and strong, and Gavroche could feel a chuckle rumble through his chest as he put his arm around the boy and ruffled his hair

"Alright Gavroche, at least I know now that I have been forgiven for sure" Enjolras smiled.


	6. Flirts

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews to the last chapter, I'm glad that you all found it cute **

**Here is the next chapter, and Gavroche hasn't got the best role models has he?**

**These two flirts!**

"Alright 'Roche" Courfeyrac smiled holding the gamin on his shoulders as he walked through the market with Grantaire by his side. "We need to give out these pamphlets"

"Oui" Gavroche smiled holding the pamphlets in his hand as he looked around from his vantage point on Courfeyrac's shoulders "We need the next rally to be as good as the last one, right?"

"Of course we do, its building up for a fight petit, we need to fight soon. The people are angry" Courfeyrac said as he started handing out the pamphlets to the people that they passed, the beggars and the poor wanted to fight. They needed to fight to get everything that they needed. They didn't have the food to feed their children or the clothing to keep them warm in the winter. Courfeyrac hated to see the children on the street and wished that he could give every street child what he could give to Gavroche. He wished that there were more people that cared.

Gavroche nodded. He knew some of the children that they passed, and looked down as they gave him looks that said 'Why do you get that whilst we sleep in the gutter'. He didn't except everything from Courfeyrac and the other Amis, he didn't like charity. He only went to them when he was desperate, if he was sick or hadn't eaten in days. As he looked back up, he saw the black top hat over the greying hair of Monsieur Fauchelevent as he allowed himself to be led into one of the shack houses by a little girl in rags. Cosette didn't follow him. She stood at a market stall not far away, admiring beautiful shawls. "Courf" He smiled taping his friend on the shoulder to get his attention "Put me down please"

"Alright" The young man smiled lifting him down. "Stay close, we need to be able to find you to take you back to the café for some supper"

"Yeah, no running off to talk to pretty girls" Grantaire added with a laugh, watching the boy charge off into the crowd.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Cosette" Gavroche said with a big grin as he ran up to her. "How are you today?"

"Bonjour petit Gavroche, I am very well. And I hope you are well" Cosette smiled turning to him "And happier than you were before"

"Oui, I am well and happy. I'm being helpful, me and me friends are giving out pamphlets for the rallies" He smiled

"That sounds exciting" Cosette smiled walking with him as she moved away from the market stall. "And I hope that you kept to your word and made friends with Marius again?"

"Of course I did, I said I would didn't I?" Gavroche said cheekily making Cosette laugh as she nodded.

"Good, I'm glad. So, these pamphlets, they are about the revolution aren't they?" She said "Are you fighting?"

"Oui, my friends fight and I will fight with them" Gavroche said strongly puffing out his chest and showing her that he wore a revolutionary cockade. "I have too"

"But you are only a boy, it's dangerous." Cosette replied with wide eyes "Marius is going to fight too"

Gavroche nodded "You have to fight with what you believe in" He said with a shrug "We are all going to fight"

As Gavroche spoke to the young lady, Courfeyrac was beginning to wonder about where his young friend had run off too. With the revolution coming and the people becoming angrier, the police were out, picking out anyone who appeared to be spreading the word of revolution. They can to be careful. "Taire, have you seen 'Roche?"

"No, he ran off in that direction" He said pointing towards the stalls

"Well, all your help was very useful" Courfeyrac said sarcastically. "Come on let's find him"

Grantaire followed the group's centre through the crowd towards the market stalls, looking around for the boy. "Gavroche?" He called. "Gavroche?"

The little boy in question looked around when he heard his name called "That's Courfeyrac, he's my best friend" He smiled looking to Cosette then turning when he heard Courfeyrac say his name again, coming into view with Grantaire.

"There you are, I told you stay close" He said in a fatherly tone. He looked up from the boy and smiled when he saw Cosette. "And Bonjour Mademoiselle, am I right in saying that you are the Cosette that we have heard so much about?"

"Oui, you are correct. And I have heard a lot about you too Monsieur Courfeyrac, and Monsieur Grantaire, I assume" Cosette smiled, giving them a polite curtsey.

"Indeed that's us" Grantaire said stepping forward to the beautiful girl "I'm Grantaire, the better looking one. I'm sure that Gavroche has told you that"

The young lady giggled shyly, blushing

"No, no I am the better looking one, this one here is a drunken fool" Courfeyrac said with a cheeky smile, taking Cosette's hand and kissing her knuckles. "I'm sure young Gavroche has mentioned me"

"Indeed he has" Cosette smiled

Gavroche watched his two best friends come to Cosette with wide smiles and flirt, seeming to enjoy making her giggle and blush. He pouted, he may not have Cosette's love but Marius was and they were flirting. With a sigh, he took Courfeyrac's hand and pulled, trying to get his attention. "Come on Courfeyrac, I'm hungry can we go?"

"In a minute 'Roche, I promise" Courfeyrac smiled to him before turning back to Cosette. "And Mademoiselle it has been as absolute pleasure meeting a young lady as beautiful as you"

"Yes, a complete pleasure. You are an angel of the earth" Grantaire added

"Come on lets go" Gavroche complained looking at his two friends and trying to pull them away from Cosette.

"If you are going to the Café, will Marius be there?" Cosette asked, pulling a folded paper from her bag.

"Most probably" Courfeyrac smiled. "Why?"

"Can you give this to him, it's a letter" Cosette smiled. "It has to be a secret, my papa does not know about Marius"

Courfeyrac nodded taking the paper and looking to Grantaire nodding in a way that said 'She is well and truly taken'. "Of course, it will be my pleasure. We can send the reply back if you want, Gavroche can bring it"

Gavroche put on a little smile and nodded in agreement before pulling on Courfeyrac's hand again. "Oui, and come on lets go" He complained

Courfeyrac laughed "Alright petit, we are coming" He said, ruffling his hair. "Let's get you some supper. Cosette, it has been a pleasure. I will make sure that Marius gets this"

"Merci" Cosette smiled nodding before she made her way back through the crowd towards her father.

"Being the protective brother now are we Gavroche?" Grantaire asked as the three of them made their way back to the café. "We were only talking"

"You were flirting, I may be ten but I know what flirting is. Marius won't be happy" Gavroche replied

"Pontmercy won't know" The young artist argued

"He will if I tell him!" Gavroche said with a cheeky glint in his eyes as he took off running ahead. "And I'll get there first"

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes, watching Grantaire chase after the boy with the drunken stumble to his step that always came with Grantaire, whether he was drunk or sober. He didn't care if Marius knew that they had been flirting with his Cosette, to be honest it would amuse him to see the young baron get annoyed. He could always soften the blow with the love letter anyway. As they came up into the Café, Gavroche charged to Marius who was sat reading by the window. "Marius, we saw Cosette in the market" He said "And I sorted it out before it got to trouble, Grantaire and Courfeyrac were flirting!"

"Flirting, with my Cosette" Marius said looking up as the two young men took a place at the table each. "Really? Do you two have no limits?"

"If you call saying that she is beautiful, telling her it was a pleasure to finally meet her and arguing over who out of me and Taire are better looking, then yes we were flirting" Courfeyrac smirked. "But I wouldn't call that flirting"

"You two are unbelievable; you know fully well that she is taken" Marius said with an overdramatic grumble. "Have I not told you enough about her for you to know that?"

"Oh you definitely talk enough about her" Grantaire chuckled "And of course we know she is taken, we were just talking to a pretty young lady and fully enjoying the experience, mon ami. And Gavroche wasn't meant to tell you, he just beat me in a race back here"

"Indeed, she made it clear that she was taken when she gave me this" Courfeyrac smiled holding up the letter and seeing Marius' eyes light up in a way not dissimilar to the way that Gavroche's eyes lit up whenever a kind passer by slipped a coin into his money pouch.

"Give me that and I am glad she has you playing messanger, it will keep you under control" Marius said, smiling widely as he took the letter. As he passed Gavroche, he ruffled the boy's hair. "You'll keep an eye on these two for me, won't you?" He asked, gesturing to Courfeyrac and Grantaire. "You are more mature than them and well done for winning the race"

Gavroche laughed and nodded "Oui, Monsieur Marius"

**And there we have it **

**I hope you liked it **

**Please review **


	7. Role Model

It is believed that every child, somewhere throughout their childhood, picks someone to see as a role model; someone to look up to and someone to learn from. It was the same for Gavroche.

When he was 8 years old, two years ago from now, he had been sick, very sick. Weak and afraid that he wasn't going to survive, he had left his elephant and made his way through the market towards the hospital, hoping that there would be someone that would treat a gamin like him. He hadn't made it that far, instead collapsing in a narrow cold alleyway. He could barely move, barely keep his eyes open. He thought this was it; no one would care anyway, if he was to die then. When he was finally going to give in and allow his eyes to close, he felt someone kneel beside him and wrap his small body in a warm coat, speaking softly to him.

"There we go petit, it's alright" He had said as Gavroche strained to open his eyes to look at him. It was a young man, dressed in fine clothing with neat dark brown curls and eyes of the same colour. "My name is Courfeyrac"

Courfeyrac had spoken to him gently, running a hand up and down his back and comforting him until Gavroche knew that he could definitely trust him. He would he would take him to safety, that he had friends that could make him feel better. He felt safe for the first time in years when Courfeyrac had moved forwards and taken him into his arms, cradling him against his chest as he carried him.

Courfeyrac had been his best friend, and his role model, for that day onwards.

….

Leaving the warmth of the bakery and stepping out in the winter cold of the market, Gavroche held the recently purchased loaf of bread under his arm and held his coat tighter around his body as he rushed back through the crowds to meet Courfeyrac at the fruit stall. As he approached the stall where he always met his friend, he saw the young man with a young girl. He stood confidently with a cheeky smile on his face, leaning forward to kiss the girl's hand and smiling as she blushed, the pink of her cheeks clashing with the dark red of her hair.

Gavroche was used to seeing Courfeyrac with young girls. Grantaire told him that Courfeyrac was a 'tom cat', he needed young girls to thrive. It appeared that Courfeyrac always had a young girl following him around, admiring his dark eyes, neat curls, and boyish ways. Gavroche chuckled to himself, watching Courfeyrac buy a flower from a passing little girl and offer it to the young lady with a large smile. He always seemed to know what to do to make the girls smile and blush. Gavroche watched until the young lady had walked away before running to Courfeyrac "Flirting again?" He said with a cheeky smile.

"Spying again?" Courfeyrac chuckled ruffling his hair playfully. "You know me 'Roche, the young mademoiselle's just can't stay away"

"Because you flirt" Gavroche said jumping up onto his back.

"You'll understand when you are older, there is puppy love and flirting and then real love" Courfeyrac said in way of explanation as he held the boy on his back. "I flirt, you had a puppy love, and Marius believes that he is in true love. Haven't you seen other people flirt, or just me?"

"I've seen you and Grantaire flirting with the pretty girls, you flirted with Cosette" Gavroche argued "And some of the older boys on the street, they flirt with some gamines"

"Exactly, it's normal" Courfeyrac chuckled. "Surely, you've seen little girls out there on the streets that you like, that you think are pretty. It can't all be about Cosette? I started flirting when I was younger than you"

"And this is why Grantaire calls you Tom cat" Gavroche giggled, taking Courfeyrac's hat and setting it on his own head. He thought to himself about the girls that he knew, the girls who lived in the slums around his elephant and tried to join in with his gang. Some of them were pretty, even though they had limp hair and dirty faces unlike the angelic Cosette. He blushed to himself.

"Look at you Roche, a handsome boy, the girls would love you if you just talked to them rather than treating them like another one of your boys" Courfeyrac said lifting him down as they reached the café. "Be brave"

"I don't know how to talk to girls" Gavroche said blushing as he pulled Courfeyrac's hat down to cover his face, running up into the café and climbing up onto his windowsill.

Courfeyrac laughed chasing up after him and climbing up to reach him. The café wasn't busy, with only Grantaire at the bar and Enjolras at the table. "Of course you do, you talk with Cosette all the time"

"I just do what I see you do, like give her flowers and kiss her hands" Gavroche said shyly, leaning against Courfeyrac's side as the young man climbed up to sit next to him.

"Then do that with girls your own age, they would like it" Courfeyrac chuckled. "Come then, there must be some little girl that you like, some pretty little lady…"

Gavroche blushed, playfully pushing Courfeyrac away "Courf, stop it, you're embarrassing me". He thought about all the little girls, and the few that followed his gang. There was Annabelle, who could run as fast as he could. Then there was Leola, who could get anyone to give her anything in the market. That was the name but a few.

"Look at this cute little blush" Courfeyrac laughed "So there is a girl, or girls?"

"I'm not saying anything" Gavroche replied "And don't call me cute"

…

"Gavroche, please let me come along to the market today?" Leola begged, tying her thin threadbare shawl around her shoulders. She was a pretty little girl, about a year younger than Gavroche, with long tangled brown hair and large eyes. She used her cute looks and sweet attitude when she begged, able to get even the angriest looking rich man to give her a sou. "If I got some money, we could get some sweets"

"Fine Leola, come on now, stay close" Gavroche said with a smile and extending his hand to her.

She blushed. "Such a gentleman" She smiled copying what she saw the rich girls do as she gave a wobbling little curtsey before taking his hand and running into the market with him.

Gavroche, having taken in everything that Courfeyrac said, watched Leola cup her hands in front of her and look up at the rich as they passed with a pleading expression. He smiled, sneaking across the square and grabbing a long stemmed pink flower from a little stall.

"Merci Monsieur, my stomach shall be full tonight" He heard Leola smile to an elderly gentleman who had pressed a silver coin into her outstretched hands. She came running to him. "What can we buy with this?"

"Bread or you can get some sweets if you like" Gavroche smiled, seeing her face light up at the idea of sweet treats

"Oh Gavroche, can you imagine. Bon bons and sugared almonds" She beamed clutching the coin in her hands as she rocked back and forth on her feet in excitement.

"Oui" Gavroche smiled. "And here, for you, for a job well done" He added holding out the flower to the young girl.

"Gavroche, merci, it's beautiful!" Leola gasped taking the flower and smelling it. "Am I special Gavroche? Like the ladies we see, in their pretty dresses?"

"Oui Mademoiselle, an angel" Gavroche smiled, copying what he had heard Courfeyrac say many a time to many different young ladies.

Leola blushed crimson.


	8. What I learnt from you

"Gavroche" Leola smiled, swinging up into the elephant statue and running to the young boy that everyone there saw as a leader. "Are you going off to that rally today?"

"Of course" Gavroche smiled, setting his tattered newsboys cap on his head of tangled blonde curls. Nodding to himself, he turned to the young girl with a cheeky smile "Do you want to come?"

"Oh yes please Gavroche!" Leola beamed "That would be so exciting!"

"Well come on then, we mustn't be late" The gamin smiled taking her hand and climbing out of the elephant with her. They ran hand in hand through the back streets coming out into the square where the rally was being held. "Climb up here" Gavroche said clambering up onto an old market stall, shut down and left. "You can see from up here". Reaching down, he helped her climb up to sit comfortably.

"Wow, look at all the people" Leola gaped. "All the poor really do support this revolution, are they gonna fight?"

"Of course they are, and I'm gonna fight with them" Gavroche smiled pulling a long tricolour ribbon from his pocket "Here, with this you can be an angel of the revolution"

Leola giggled and blushed taking the ribbon and tying it around her waist "You've been learnin' from these student friends of yours. I can tell. You want to fight and you know how to talk to a young lady"

"Talkin' to a pretty little lady is the easy bit" Gavroche smiled taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "Fighting will be hard, but we will win"

"I know you will" She said, blushing crimson as he held her hand. "Now, Gavroche, show me how the do the rallies"

Smiling excitedly, Gavroche pulled her up to stand and pointed over the crowd towards the stage. "That's Enjolras, he's the leader. He makes the speeches." He said "And that's Combeferre, he's a student doctor but he helps Enjolras with the speeches and the sign ups. People sign up when they want to fight, my name is on that list"

"You really want to fight? Like a soldier?" Leola said staring at him.

"Of course, you gotta show your support and fight for what you believe in" Gavroche said strongly, puffing out his chest.

"Can I fight?" She asked

"No, Enjolras said a barricade is no place for a girl. It's too dangerous" he replied. "But you can still show support, you wear that ribbon."

She nodded, looking back towards the stage. "Who are those two?" She asked

"Ah, they are my best friends." Gavroche smiled. "The one in the blue waistcoat is Grantaire, he's a cynic and a drunk, but he is still willing to fight because we are his friends. And him in the red coat is Courfeyrac, he's the one who saved me when I was sick"

Leola smiled. "Will you introduce me?" She said with a cheeky smile, her eyes lighting up with excitement. "Please Gavroche. You would introduce Annabelle to them, I know you would, she's with you all the time"

Gavroche chuckled, thinking about Annabelle. The young girl who was similar age to him always wanted to be part of his group. She could keep up with them and always helped out to get food. Leola was always a big help in this aspect and both girls appeared to love spending time with Gavroche. "Alright come on, they'll tease ya, Ill warn ya"

"Why will they tease? Will they think you like me?" Leola giggled. She had seen many a young man with a pretty young girl on their arms as they walked in their fine clothing. "Will they think I'm your lady love?"

Blushing, Gavroche took her hand and ran with her through the crowd. "I'm not gonna answer that question Leola" He smiled ducking under the carriages and leading her towards the stage.

…

Grantaire, wishing he was drunk and wishing that he hadn't been dragged along to this rally, leant back on the stage and watched Enjolras as he made the speech. The crowd were hanging on his every word. As he turned back to watch the reactions of the crowd to the speech, he noticed a flash of blonde hair. Gavroche. He smiled to himself, watching Gavroche climbing down from the old stall at the back of square and his eyes widened when he saw the little girl that appeared to be holding onto Gavroche's hand like a lifeline as he lead her through the crowd. "Hey Courfeyrac, come look at this" He smiled

"What is it now, have you spotted a pretty girl?" The young man teased nudging his shoulder.

"No, no, but I know someone who has" Grantaire smiled. "Look, I think Gavroche is well and truly over Cosette as a love"

That was true, after talking to Cosette Gavroche now knew that the young lady would only ever be his friend. She was Marius' lady love. "What are you talking about?" He said

"Look" Grantaire pointed to Gavroche, who was weaving through the crowd towards them, the little girl trailing behind

"Well, would you look at that, he must have listened to be and taken my advice" Courfeyrac smiled. "I told him to go after girls his own age, ha, I'm a good role model"

"Role model, with you for that he'll be flirting with every girl he knows" Grantaire laughed.

"Let him learn his own way, whether he flirts with all or sticks with one. Let's just see what happens" Courfeyrac smiled. "Hey Gavroche"

"Courfeyrac" Gavroche smiled. "Another good rally?"

"Another perfect rally, the fight is coming" He said. With a smile, he knelt down to the young girl's height. "You gonna introduce me 'Roche"

"This is Leola, she's my friend. " Gavroche smiled. "She wanted to come along and see what the rally was like?"

"He invited me" Leola smiled. "Said he's gonna fight like you lot"

"And that we shall discuss at a later date, Gavroche Thenardiar" Courfeyrac said, a serious look in Courfeyrac's direction. "So he invited you to come along, what else has he been doing Leola?"

"He gave me this ribbon, to show me support for the cause, and said it would make me an angel of the revolution" She giggled, seeing Gavroche blush more and more as she spoke. "And he kissed me hand?"

"Oh Gavroche, such a little gentleman" Grantaire laughed removing the boys cap in order to be able to ruffle his hair.

"Oui, he is a gentleman. He's a gentleman to be and to Annabelle, and the girls like him" Leola laughed. "But he only invited me not the other girls"

"Maybe that makes you special" Courfeyrac suggested.

"Maybe" She giggled. "Monsieur Courfeyrac, Gavroche says you are his best friend. Do you think he learnt how to talk to girls from you?"

Courfeyrac laughed "Maybe you're right about that"

"And he learns from me too" Grantaire said. "I can teach him a lot of things"

"Indeed, Grantaire, from you he learnt to stay away from Alcohol" Courfeyrac said cheekily.

**There we go, Gavroche the little ladies' man **

**Please review and let me know what you thought. **


	9. Birthday

**Hello everyone **

**I'm really busy at the moment with exams and final coursework for school which is why there is longer gaps between the updates for this story along with Little Brother and A father figure. As much as I would like to be able to write more, im just too busy. **

**I really wanted to get this chapter up even though its shorter than I would have liked. **

**Oh well, I hope you enjoy it and please review it to let me know what you think**

"Gavroche, Gavroche, this is for you!" came a chorus of little voices that awoke Gavroche as he slept curled up on his blankets at the top of the elephant statue.

He stirred, leaning down to peer at his friends. A collection of things held in the hands of each child reminded him suddenly that today was his eleventh birthday. He beamed.

"Here Gavroche" Leola smiled as he climbed down to greet them. She held out to him a handful of sweet sugared bonbons. "I got the money yesterday and brought these for you"

"Cherie, Merci" Gavroche smiled pulling his money pouch out of his pocket and allowing her to empty her hands of the sweets into it. "You can share them with me later, oui?"

"Oui" Leola blushed excitedly rocking back and forth on her feet as she smiled.

Gavroche nodded in agreement, bending down to take her hand and bring it to his lips to kiss, as he tucked the money pouch safely back into his pocket.

Next, a little boy stepped forward passing him a large handful of tricolour ribbons. "I found 'em" the little boy by the name of Phillip smiled, brushing his dirty brown hair out of his eyes. "I thought you could make a cockade or something, you student friends would like it"

"Absolutely, Merci Philippe" Gavroche smiled looping the ribbons around his collar. He smiled looking at the little faces of his friends and saw a little girl hiding behind a much larger boy who had happily thrown a brown sack of warm bread rolls. "Bonjour Cher Annabelle" He smiled to the girl.

"Bonjour Gavroche" She smiled, walking to him and fiddling with her long blonde hair nervously. "I got you this". With a smile, she took his hand and pressed three coins into his palm, three sous.

"Oh Annabelle, no you keep this for food" Gavroche smiled. "I can't take this"

"You have to it's your birthday. I got them for you" Annabelle smiled. She had always loved to stay with the boys and follow Gavroche on his many adventures, she wanted to impress him. "Please take them"

"If you insist" Gavroche chuckled kissing her cheek. "Mon Ange"

Annabelle blushed crimson, giggling as she skipped back to hide again smiling at Gavroche. "You learn from them students, you flirt with us here girls"

"Just being a gentleman" Gavroche laughed, putting his hat on and reaching to take Annabelle's and Leola's hands. "Come on let's explore"

…

"I wonder if Gavroche got any gifts from pretty little ladies today" Grantaire smirked as he watched Courfeyrac sat out a new blue jacket, a new tricolour cockade and a leather satchel, along with a treat of sweet bread rolls with honey, onto the table. All for Gavroche's birthday. "That little Leola appeared to like him"

"Indeed" Courfeyrac smiled. "He has learnt from the best of course, he knows who to talk to the little ladies"

"Gavroche hasn't moved onto a new puppy love has he?" Combeferre asked as he arrived laying maps onto the table and setting down his jacket.

"Non, mon ami, little girls his own age" Grantaire smiled "Courfeyrac here has been playing role model and teaching Gavroche how to flirt"

Combeferre, with a sigh that could be considered over dramatic for him, sat down and rolled his eyes. "Really Courfeyrac is that really appropriate for a ten year old little boy?"

"Eleven year old as of today, don't let Gavroche hear you call him ten" Courfeyrac chuckled. "and yes really, it isn't serious. It is just some fun and it gets his mind off of Marius' Mademoiselle Cosette, as lovely as she is"

"What if these little girls no not see it as fun, what if they believe that Gavroche really likes them?" Courfeyrac questioned.

"He might do, you never though. Let him discover that on his own" Courfeyrac smiled looking to the door as thundering fast footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

"Bonjour mon amis!" Gavroche said with a big bright smile as he came bounding through the door.

"And here is the birthday boy" Courfeyrac smiled swinging the boy up into his arms. He made have now been eleven years old but he was still moved and was happy to be treated like a younger child and be picked up by Courfeyrac. "All of this on the table is for you mon petit"

Gavroche smiled brightly, jumping down from Courfeyrac's arms and picking up the brand new blue jacket with its fine shiny buttons and soft fabric "Really? For me?"

"Of course, who else would it be for?" Courfeyrac chuckled helping him to remove his old coat and replace it with the new one. "Suits you sir"

Gavroche laughed happily attaching the cockade to the coat and swinging the satchel over his shoulder. "Merci"

"You are welcome" Grantaire smiled. "I helped of course"

"Of course" Combeferre replied sarcastically

"Here, any presents from pretty young ladies today Gavroche?" Grantaire asked laughing when the young boy blushed.

"Oui, Leola gave me sugared bonbons and Annabelle insisted that I take her three sous" Gavroche nodded sitting on Courfeyrac's lap to enjoy the sweet bread rolls. "And Nicolette gave me some sugared almonds too"

"You are popular with the little girls then?" Courfeyrac asked with a cheeky smile.

"I don't know, I just do what you told me to do" Gavroche giggled. "I kiss their hands and call them angels, they like it"

"Now" Combeferre said looking at the little boy with a serious expression "Do you think that Courfeyrac is the best person to listen to Gavroche?"

"Oui, he gives me advice" Gavroche smiled "I like the girls my age now, Mademoiselle Cosette is still my friend though"

"Of course, but these little girls, Leola, Annabelle and Nicolette…" He replied. "What do they think of you flirting?"

"They find it funny Combeferre, and they blush" Gavroche shrugged

"Leave the boy alone, let him enjoy his birthday" Grantaire smiled, taking a swig of wine.

"I will leave him be if you put that bottle down, its only morning, no time for drinking now you wine cask" Combeferre smirked.

"It's a birthday, it's a celebration and to celebrate we drink!" Grantaire smiled. "Wanna try some Gavroche?"

"Don't you dare give any of that to him, he's a child" Courfeyrac said playfully pulling Gavroche back away from the offending object that was Grantaire's bottle of wine.

"You spoil the party mon ami" Grantaire laughed sinking back into his chair.

"And this is why none of my girls want to come and visit here, you would scare them" Gavroche laughed cheekily

"I would not, I would be the perfect gentlemen to your girls" Grantaire smiled

"Of course, you would, you would tease them" Courfeyrac jested

"So would you?" Grantaire retorted

Gavroche laughed. "They would like you really; I'll bring em here one day"


	10. Some rich are kind

**And here is chapter ten :D More about Gavroche and 'his girls'**

With a bright smile, Gavroche sprinted down through the market towards rue plumet. Knowing that the les amis d'abc were all at college for the day, and knowing that his friends were out in the market in search of food, he had decided to visit Cosette. He had remained good friends with the young lady and often visited her, secretly giving her information about the upcoming revolution when her father was not in the room. Although the young students did not know when they were going to fight, having just started spreading the word of social equality through the rallies, Cosette wanted to know. She wanted to know if Marius was safe.

Reaching the fenced garden of number 55 rue plumet, he smiled looking through the gate. Cosette was nowhere in sight but Valjean stood picking apples not far away. Sinking away shyly, he sighed. Valjean, having spent years listening out for any suspicious movement, looked up. "Who goes there? Show yourself?"

"Don't worry Monsieur, please, it's me Gavroche" The little boy said, peaking through a gap in the railings. "I just come to say hello "

"Indeed little one, come in, Cosette is inside reading, first door on your left" Valjean said gently, shining an apple on his sleeve before passing it to the child. He trusted the child, knowing that he would never report them to the police. Gavroche had no reason to; the pair had been perfectly nice to them and knew that Valjean, Monsieur Fauchelevent as he knew him, kept a quiet life for his daughter.

"Merci Monsieur" Gavroche smiled taking the apple into his dirty hands and nodding before shyly walking into the house. Never had he been inside the Fauchelevent house before, and he had never seen anything so fine before. Fine carpets covered the floors and artwork covered the walls. It was warm and homely, with many oil lamps and soft furnishings. He felt very dirty here, he didn't fit in here, he was a street urchin. Taking the first door on his left, he carefully opened the door, seeing Cosette curled into the armchair with a book in her lap, her fine blonde curls falling over her shoulders. "Bonjour Mademoiselle" He said walking in and offering her a bow.

It was with surprise when Cosette looked up from her book, her eyes wide. A smile soon graced her lips when she saw the little boy. "Bonjour Cher Gavroche" She smiled setting her book to one side and unfolding her legs from under her as she stood. "How are you today?"

"I am good Mademoiselle" He smiled in reply. "I just wanted to come to say hello"

Cosette smiled sweetly, inviting him to sit on the couch. He looked shocked and shook his head, not wanting to touch the clean soft fabric with his dirty clothing and filth covered hands. But she insisted. He smiled sitting beside her, cautiously nibbling at the apple. "Have you seen your friends recently, have you seen Marius?"

"Oui, he comes to the meetings. He is best friends with my best friend Courfeyrac, you've met him" Gavroche said with a chuckle. "He is well, we all are"

"Good" Cosette smiled. "I am glad to see you well. And do you have friends on the streets as well?"

He nodded. "Yes, lots" He giggled. "There is Phillip, Michael, Pierre, Leola, Nicolette and Annabelle"

"That is a lot of friends, more friends than I have" Cosette said. "What are they like?"

"Pierre, Michael and Phillip like to be tough, but we try not to fight with other boys too much. We spend a lot of time in the market. The girls are really good at charming people to give us some food" He replied. "The girls like to watch the older girls like you; they let the ribbons and the pretty dresses"

Cosette nodded. "Well it is good that you try not to fight too often" she smiled. "And yes, I can imagine that your friends do wish to have the pretty gowns"

Gavroche nodded. "Sometimes they find ribbons in the dirt and keep them, but they aren't very nice. They're dirty and don't feel like silk anymore"

"Indeed" Cosette said thoughtfully. "Wait here a moment please dear Gavroche"

Leaving Gavroche sitting on the couch, looking at the finery around him, Cosette stood and gracefully left the room, sweeping along to her own bedroom. She returned soon after, her father in tow and three beautiful silk hair ribbons in her hand. One was pink, another pale green and the third lilac. "Here, sweet boy, give these to your friends, as a gift from me" She smiled.

With wide eyes, Gavroche smiled quickly wiping his hands on his trousers to clean them as not to dirty the fine ribbons when Cosette gave them to him. "Oh Mademoiselle Cosette, these will make them so happy, Merci, Merci"

"You are welcome, we work to bring happiness to those who can't find it, don't we papa?" Cosette smiled looking to Valjean.

"Indeed, Cherie" the older man said with a kind smile stepping closer to the child to reveal that he too had come bearing gifts. He held three thick dark blue woollen shawls. "The winter is coming and it is promising to be harsh. These were Cosette's when she was a young girl, take them to your girls and the next time you visit I promise to have warm shirts and hats for you and your boys"

Gavroche smiled, stunned into silence for a moment at their kindness. "Merci, never have they touched finery such as this, I shall make sure that they are grateful" Gavroche smiled standing up and taking the gifts into his hold. "You and Cosette really are the kindest people I have 'had the pleasure of meetin'"

"And you are the most charming gamin we have met" Valjean said, smiling as he and Cosette showed Gavroche to the door. "Remember, you are welcome here if you need anything"

Gavroche nodded, smiling brightly "I know" He said dashing down towards the gate. "Merci"

…

When Gavroche climbed into the elephant, he smiled seeing Leola and Annabelle curled onto a pile of blankets. Leola sat with Annabelle in front of her, dragging a roughly curved comb though the smaller girls tangled blonde hair. "Bonjour Cher Annabelle and Bonjour Ange Leola" He smiled walking over to them with his arms wrapped around the gifts. "I have something for you"

"For us" Leola smiled looking up at him with a sweet smile.

"Oui, I have a new friend Mademoiselle Cosette. Her and her father is very kind and when I told them about you two and Nicolette, they gave me these" He smiled. First he picked up the pink silk ribbon, thinking it would suit Annabelle's blonde locks. "Here, Annabelle"

The little girl gasped, reaching out to take the ribbon and running it through her fingers, marvelling at the softness of the fine material. "Oh Gavroche, this is beautiful" She smiled, working quickly to tie the ribbon into a bow in her hair. "I love it"

Gavroche smiled brightly, then picking up the lilac ribbon passing it to Leola. She instantly blushed holding it tightly. "It is the best present ever" She grinned

"What about these" Gavroche said passing each of the girls a shawl. "To keep you warm in the winter"

Each girl gasped looking at each other as they took the shawls and wrapped them around their thin shoulders, feeling the warmth instantly. "Oh" Leola smiled. "Gavroche, you must thank your friends for us"

"I will, when I go back they are going to get shirts and hats for the boys" Gavroche smiled, picking up Leola's hair ribbon and tying it into a messy bow in her dark brown curls.

She blushed once more, turning to kiss her cheeks. "You are kind, like them" She smiled. "These are wonderful presents"

"You can wear them to the market tomorrow" Gavroche smiled blushing from the kiss. "Courfeyrac, Combeferre and Grantaire are going to be there, we can meet them"

**I hope you all liked it :D Please review! **


	11. Encouragement

"Come on" Gavroche smiled rushing forwards through the crowd of the market road that lead through to the square. Leola and Annabelle followed him, giggling to each other at the excitement of seeing the rally. Gavroche knew that Courfeyrac, Grantaire and Combeferre would be there first handing out pamphlets to those who wished to attend. Enjolras was not keen at having children listening to his speeches and having plans to join the fight in their heads. Gavroche was the exception. Enjolras knew that he listened to the speeches, and could tell anyone about the revolution as he was keen and a good listener, but the leader did not know that the little boy wished to join the fight at the barricades.

"Gavroche, are you really going to introduce us to your friends?" Annabelle asked looking at the boy with wonder in her eyes.

"I've already met them" Leola smiled "Well, I've met Courfeyrac and Grantaire, haven't I Gavroche?"

"Oui, you will meet Combeferre as well this time. He is a doctor" Gavroche smiled "And maybe Enjolras will greet you. He is the leader and very serious"

The little girls giggled, following Gavroche as he climbed across the stands of the carriages into the crowd of the rally. They held their shawls tight around their shoulders as they stood beside the young boy, watching him search the crowd for the students. "There's Courfeyrac" He smiled "Come on Mon Anges"

….

Courfeyrac looked up seeing the little boy rush towards him, the two smaller girls following quickly at his heels. "Bonjour 'Roche" He smiled "And bonjour petite Mademoiselles"

"Bonjour Monsieur Courfeyrac" Leola smiled standing beside Gavroche

"Pleasure to see you again Leola" Courfeyrac said with a smile, stuffing the pamphlets into his pockets. "And who is this" He added, looking to Annabelle who had shyly sunk back.

"I'm Annabelle" She said quietly looking at her feet.

"Bonjour Annabelle" Courfeyrac smiled looking back at Grantaire and Combeferre approached him

"We have to hand these Pamphlets out Fey, everyone needs one" Combeferre said.

"They can wait, Gavroche here has brought guests, and little ladies they are too" Grantaire chuckled.

Combeferre looked to the little boy with his two girls standing on either side of him. "Gavroche, you know Enjolras won't want to see more children here"

"I know, we are just visiting" Gavroche replied "My girls wanted to see"

Leola and Annabelle giggled at the statement. "Oui Monsieur, our dear Gavroche here is treating us to the right to visit the rally, it is ever so exciting"

Courfeyrac chuckled at how much each of the young girls seemed to hang on Gavroche's every word, Leola boasting about being close to the boy and Annabelle shyly holding onto Gavroche's hand or his clothing. He had obviously taught him well. "Indeed little ladies, it is" he smiled

"But it isn't safe" Combeferre argued, giving Courfeyrac a glare which suggested that the young man really should stop encouraging the children. "Gavroche, take them back to the elephant please before Enjolras gets here, he won't like this"

"What will I not like?" Came the voice of the before mentioned Enjolras, the students leader

"Gavroche here has brought 'his girls' to the rally" Combeferre replied "I know that he means well, but we shouldn't encourage this"

"Indeed we shall not" Enjolras nodded "Now, young ladies, I am afraid that this is no place for little girls. The police are around and things could turn rough. I would feel much more comfortable and happy to continue with my work if Gavroche here was to accompany back to the elephant and stayed there with you"

"Hey!" Gavroche complained. "I'll take them back if I must, but I will come back here. I'm a revolutionary too"

"You are our messenger, I allow you to show your support but I shall not allow you to fight alongside us" Enjorlas argued. "Now, away with you children"

Leola and Annabelle sighed looking to each other and then to Gavroche as he gave a defeated sigh and took their hands, leading them away.

"And Gavroche, I believe we need to have a serious talk later" Combeferre said before the boy was out of hearing range. "With these two as well" He added gesturing to the still chuckling Courfeyrac and Grantaire.

"Come on Combeferre, he hasn't done anything wrong" Courfeyrac argued once the children were out of sight.

"He's followed your example, that's wrong enough" Combeferre replied rolling his eyes as he took the pamphlets from the man's pockets and began to hand them out. "Your behaviour with young ladies is bad enough, I do not wish to see Gavroche, an impressionable little boy, following my your example"

"I agree" Enjolras nodded. "He is eleven years old. If society was correct he would be in school. I know that he acts older than he is being out on the streets, that does not been that he should be flirting with little girls"

"It is harmless fun" Grantaire complained. "It's not like anything can happen, they're eleven"

"All the same, you are also encouraging this ridiculous behaviour" Combeferre nodded. "Now carry on with your work wine cask"

…

"Come on now Gavroche, you know that you shouldn't listen to a word that Grantaire says, I thought we have taught you that over the recent years" Combeferre sighed "And Courfeyrac is no better, telling you that you should flirt, it is ridiculous behaviour for a child of your age!"

"He didn't tell me, Ferre, he just suggested it" Gavroche replied narrowing his eyes at the young doctor. "He said that he was flirting when he was younger than me, and he said that it would keep my mind away from my puppy love. And don't shout, and don't call me a child! I am eleven, as much a grown up as you are!"

"Love this and flirting that" Enjolras grumbled walking over to where Grantaire and Courfeyrac sat sheepishly at the window. "You two are awful examples for Gavroche to live by; you probably taught him that he could talk to his elders like this as well"

"It is all in fun" Courfeyrac replied "It isn't like I've told him to grow up and act older, let him have his moment and you know fully well that he does not like to be called a child"

Combeferre shook his head. "He is too young to understand any of this"

"I am still here" Gavroche complained walking to Courfeyrac and climbing up to sit on his lap. "I like Annabelle and Leola and they like it when I talk all nice to them and give them nice things, is there really anything wrong with that?"

"In a way no, it is that these two here have allowed you to think that it is alright to flirt and make these two little girls think that you love them" Combeferre said angrily glaring that the two young men in question.

"We have done nothing wrong!" Grantaire snapped. "It was fun, and he is doing harmful to those little girls"

"Some role model you are, he'll be drinking his time and his mind away soon enough if he listens to another word that drops from your lips!" Enjolras replied with a similar tone of anger.

"I would never let him take a drink for Grantaire" Courfeyrac said looking to Gavroche.

"You say you look out for him but you allow him to behave like this" Combeferre said, keeping his voice calm.

"And I shall repeat, Mon ami, those two little girls looked happy did they not?" He smiled. "Therefore, he is doing nothing wrong, nothing of the sort. He is breaking no little hearts."

"I treat them well, Combeferre I do, and they're my girls" Gavroche nodded.

"Absolutely, he can gave the heart-breaking for when he is older" Courfeyrac smiled.

"Not another word of the kind from your lips Courfeyrac, for a guardian you do put some simply awful ideas into his head" Combeferre replied. "He shouldn't listen to you"

"I like listening to him more than you, at least he knows how to smile" Gavroche replied with a cheeky grin. "You and Enjolras are far too serious, maybe you are both made of marble and stone"

….

"Those two treat me like a five year old" Gavroche mumbled to himself as he left the café that night, sliding his hat back onto his head of blonde waves. "I will fight with them that is for sure". As he complained to himself, he didn't notice the small form of another child until they had barrelled into him.

"Oh, sorry" Gavroche gasped sitting up to help the other child up from the ground "I wasn't paying attention"

"I see that Gavroche, too busy thinking aloud huh?"

The voice was high and girly, despite the finger being dressed in a tattered pair of trousers, rolled up at the ankle, a shirt and cap. The cap covered a head of deep brown, almost red hair. "Oui" Gavroche nodded, looking at the figure. The hat was obviously being worn to give the appearance of being a boy, but her small frame and strands of hair falling from the cap revealed her to be a little girl. "What you doing around here, not back at the slums? I haven't seen you before"

"I'm new, but I know you, the petit revolutionary" She smirked straightening her cap.

He nodded. "You've heard correctly"

"You were correct also, I should be at the slums but I was exploring" She smiled. "I bet I can beat you in a race back there, come on now Great Gavroche, you scared to be beaten by a little girl?"

"No!" Gavroche said strongly, intrigued by this new young girl in her boys clothing "Come on then, new girl, on the count of three"

She smiled and nodded standing beside him to get an even start "First one at the elephants feet wins"

"Absolutely" Gavroche smiled "One two three"

She charged ahead….

**And here we go, a new little girl in Gavroche's life….**

**Please review and let me know what you thought **


	12. The Rally

**Sorry about the longer wait for this chapter, I needed to sort my idea out and begin to work out where all of these ideas were going to lead too. The drama is coming…**

**I hope you enjoy this **

Even though he had lost the race, Gavroche had a big smile plastered on his face. He could see the girl standing at the base of the elephant, smiling at him as he came to a stop. "Beat ya Gavroche, I thought you could ran faster than that" She smiled straightening her hat. "I thought you were the fastest gamin on the streets"

"The fastest boy, I ain't ever seen a girl run so fast" Gavroche replied. "You gonna tell me your name? You know mine". He had never met a girl like this before. As much as Leola and Annabelle liked to try and join in with the running around and chasing through the market, they couldn't keep up. They liked their dresses and their beautiful hair ribbons. It appeared that this little girl wanted to be treated like one of the boys, all rough and ready. But she was pretty too. Her dark brown, almost red, hair was mostly hidden by her news boy's cap, with thin curls falling across her forehead and into her large dark eyes. She was slim, with the boys clothing being too big for her.

"I have always been fast" She smiled. "My name's Camille"

"Pretty name, pretty girl" Gavroche smiled standing beside her and leaning back against the elephant.

Camille laughed a real loud laugh unlike the little giggles of the other little girls, a laugh that showed that she truly found him funny rather than a giggle that meant that she was embarrassed by his compliment. She had seen him around many times, chasing after the students with his waving blonde hair flying around his face as he ran. "No one called be pretty before?" She smiled "But I hear you have a following of young girls who hang on your every word".

"I look after them, they are part of my gang, and I'm the oldest" Gavroche smiled.

"Can I be part of your gang?" She asked. "I could help you be the leader, second in command"

"Every leader needs a second in command" Gavroche said "Enjolras has two"

"Ah yes, you and your student friends" Camille smiled "And there's that too, if you go off to fight, I'll control the gang while you are away"

"Alright Camille, you've got yourself a deal" Gavroche said taking her hand. "Come on"

…

"Aren't you coming to the market Gavroche?" Leola asked the following morning as she wrapped her shawl around herself.

"No, got a rally" He replied pulling his hat down over his curls

"Can we come?" Annabelle asked, fussing around as she tried to tie her ribbon into her hair

"You all 'eard Enjolras the last time, you better stay away" Gavroche said climbing down from his place at the top of the elephant. He saw Camille sitting at the second level, her blanket bed untouched. He paused on the ladder as he watched the other children head out of the statue, footsteps heading in the direction of the crowded market. "Good morning Camille, didn't you stay last night?" He said sitting on the edge of her level with his feet dangling down.

"I often go out at night, sleep ain't the thing for me" She smiled, wiping her eyes and stuffing her hair up under her cap. "What are these rally things?"

"Speeches to get people interested in the revolution" Gavroche replied, a cheeky smile spreading across his lips "If you go out at night, you must be good at sneaking around and hiding?"

She nodded. "Hiding is what I do best"

"Enjolras doesn't like children, other than me of course, being at the rallies, but if we hide you can come too" Gavroche smiled looking at her. "It's exciting, if you want to come"

Camille nodded "Oui" She said. "Come on we can hide". With a smile, she took his hand as they climbed down from the statue.

Gavroche knew that he shouldn't take her to the rally. After the last time he took Annabelle and Leola to the square to see his friends, Enjolras had not been happy that he had been getting the ideas of revolution into the heads of other children. It had taken enough of Courfeyrac's convincing for Enjolras to allow Gavroche to attend the meetings and become their little messenger. He also had Combeferre's words going round in his head; the doctor thought he was far too young to be like this with little girls. He liked the other girls, but he was really taking a liking to Camille and he wanted to show her what he did. He didn't care what the students thought.

They ran hand in hand to the square and quickly hid in the crowd. They could see Enjolras and Courfeyrac on the stage, Combeferre and Marius to the side handing out pamphlets. Gavroche didn't see the issue with other children being at the rally, the poor people of the slum were there and many children were hanging around their parents. Was Enjolras worried about those children wanting to join the fight? There was no harm in Camille being there, even if she did start to believe in what they were fighting for, he wasn't going to let her come to the barricades.

"So you believe in this equality for all" Camille asked. "That the rich should see that the poor are dying at their feet"

"Oui" Gavroche nodded. "We live in the slums; we've seen what it is like. We have seen that someone could be there one day and dead the next day, we all want to see that end"

Camille nodded, looking to the ground for a moment before looking back at him. "You must be brave to want to fight"

"The students have been teaching me for a couple of years now, I learn their beliefs and learn their bravery" Gavroche said standing tall and puffing his chest out. "I want to be like them, show these national guardsmen that think that they own the country what little people can do"

"I can see why you are the leader of the elephant gang" Camille smiled looking around the crowd. Everyone was poor there except for the students. She had to admit to herself that it felt good to see the rich willing to fight for the poor. She had been poor for as long as she remembered, living in the slums with her family. "You are very brave and very true; there are not a lot of people like you and these students around"

Gavroche smiled holding her hand and leading her through the crowd, hoping not to be seen. He picked up a pamphlet that had fallen to the crowd and passed it to her. "Vive la Revolution" he smiled.

"Vive la Revolution" Camille repeated stuffing the paper into her pocket.

"Gavroche" came a voice from behind them, a voice that belonged to a certain young man

The two children turned still hand and hand, to face the person which the voice belonged too. Enjolras. Standing tall above the two small children, the leader of the student's group wore his signature scowl. "I thought I told you not to bring children to my rallies, Gavroche"

"Camille wanted to come, just to see what I do" Gavroche replied, talking strong to the man he saw as an idol. "There are lots of children here with their parents, what is the harm in all of us believing the same thing?"

"These children here will be safe; I won't see them attempt to climb a barricade. I would not be surprised to see you at the barricade, and I wouldn't be surprised if you brought other children there" Enjolras said looking at the small boy. "It is only for Courfeyrac that I allow you to attend the meetings, I do not want to see you bringing any more children to these rallies, and do you understand?"

"I understand" Gavroche replied rolling his eyes. "And so what if I come to the barricades, I won't let my friends come. Camille will at the elephant with everyone else"

"I don't want children at the barricades, you are a messenger not a fighter Gavroche" Enjolras said strongly "I don't want to speak another word of it, take your friend away please"

"He says he wants to fight" Camille said stepping up "I think he's brave, like you students"

"No matter how brave he thinks he is, no child will be at the barricades" Enjolras said "That is final"

"If this is more arguments about being at the barricades…" Combeferre started as he walked to the leader and the children. "Another young lady Gavroche, really"

"This is Camille, she's new around town. She's my second in command" Gavroche said with a smile. "Enjolras says I can't bring her here though, show her what I do"

"He's right" Combeferre nodded. "We have had this discussion before Gavroche"

"I know, I know, you like to tell me what to do" Gavroche said kicking a stone across the ground.

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Some tone you've got there"

He shrugged his shoulder, taking Camille's hand and beginning to walk away with her. He had his girls, and he didn't care what the Amis told him to do about it. The three younger girls liked to follow him around, and Camille appeared to reach his level. They were his girls and he could be with them if he wanted too. He would protect them; he didn't need the amis to protect him. He wasn't doing anything wrong.

**And there we go… Is Gavroche starting to develop a bit of an attitude?**

**Please review and let me know what you thought **


	13. Rebellious Boy

**Hey Everyone! **

**I am glad that you all seem to still be enjoying this story. This chapter shows more of the relationship between Gavroche and Camille as well as his developing attitude. I hope you all like it and please leave a review to let me know what you think. I take all feedback into consideration. **

Camille had never been the sort of person to like being told what to do. Like there is for everyone, there is always someone that you have to listen to, whether you want to or not. It was the same for Camille. She spent most of her time staying away from them, but they always found her. She felt secure staying with the street children of the elephant; she stayed there as much as she could. She had friends for the first time in years and she had Gavroche. The pair of them spent a lot of time together; she was his second in command after all. And she enjoyed his company. She liked the way he wasn't afraid to talk back to those who tried to tell him what to do, she way he was able to control the rest of the street children. He was a leader. Maybe it was a childish crush, she didn't know. At the moment, she was sat on the top of the elephant, the tricolour band of ribbons around her waist, holding up the trousers that were too big for her skinny frame.

"Camille, ma Cherie" Gavroche smiled using the net of robes and thin wooden planks to climb up to where the young girl was sat.

"Gavroche" Camille smiled looking at him as he climbed up beside her. "I thought that you had a meeting with them students today"

"Eh, they treat me like I'm five sometimes. Let them take a day without their messenger, then they might want me there" Gavroche said, a scowl on his lips as he thought about how Enjolras and Combeferre tried to tell him what to do.

Camille laughed "That will teach them 'Roche" She smiled

"Absolutely, come on lets go to the market. I got some money, we can get some warm bread and cheese for a picnic" Gavroche smiled taking her hand.

"You got enough money for enough food for all of us?" Camille asked gripping onto his hand as they climbed down the statue to the ground.

"We got food for them yesterday, enough to last them a few days. The bread and cheese will be for us, you and me." Gavroche smiled "I know that you didn't get any yesterday"

Camille blushed "Just you and me? Like those days out you see those posh boys and their lady loves on in the gardens?"

"Oui, you could say that, if we go to the market and get the food then we can go to the river" Gavroche smiled leading her by the hand through the slum towards the market "Then tomorrow, I said I would take the girls to go see my friend Cosette. She's a rich girl but she's really nice and her papa is too. She said the girls would have some of her old clothes and hair ribbons, they like all that. You can come too"

"Won't your friends be at the market? They'll want you at the meetin'" Camille asked looking at him as he pulled his hat over his head. "And oui, of course Gavroche, I'll come with you to see Cosette"

"Let them see us, Enjolras and Combeferre try and tell me what to do, tell me to stay away from you and the other girls" Gavroche shrugged. "I don't care what they say"

"Do you ever listen to what they want you to?" Camille said, smiling as he squeezed her hand. She hoped that she was his favourite girl, Annabelle, Nicolette and Leola were all younger than him but she was his age. And she wasn't a girly girl like the younger girls. She wanted to run and be rough, more like Gavroche.

"Sometimes, I know all their plans for the revolution because I listen at the meetings. But I don't like them treatin' me like I'm a little kid. I am eleven years old, too old to be told how to behave" Gavroche said running with her into the market and pulling a number of small coins out of his pocket.

As they left the stall with their bread rolls and ripe cheese bundled in sacking, the two children noticed the students standing at the square entrance, pamphlets in their hands and wearing their cockades with pride. "Gavroche" Courfeyrac called, waving him over. "You not going to help with giving out pamphlets today, and we have the meeting tonight"

"I'm busy" Gavroche replied, glaring at Enjolras and Combeferre for a moment. "We have to go the river, it's all planned"

"If you want to be part of the les Amis Gavroche, you need to attend the meetings" Enjolras said looking down at the little boy.

"You don't want me there anyway" He mumbled looking at the ground. "You said so yourself, you said you only let me come because Courf asked"

"And having made that allowance, you should be committed to it" Enjolras replied "And don't take the attitude with me"

"Then don't tell me what to do" Gavroche replied as Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Grantaire and Enjolras stared at him. "I'm going to the river with Camille, maybe I'll come later"

"Gavroche come on now, don't be like that" Grantaire said in his usual jesting tone "A day with a lady love rather than a meeting?"

"Oui" Gavroche nodded, quickly taking Camille's hand and walking away with her before the Amis could dare to say another word to him.

….

"I wouldn't be brave enough to talk back to them like that, they're rich students" Camille smiled as they sat by the edge of the river, dangling their feet over the edge.

"They're not snooty rich; they want to help people like us. But because they are older, they think they can boss me about. I bet ya I will know what they are talkin' about without goin' to the meetin'" Gavroche smiled pulling the bread apart and nibbling at it as he spoke.

"I wish I could do that, choose not to listen and be able to talk back to people who boss me about" Camille said, kicking her feet back against the river edge.

"You got people who boss you about, let me at them" Gavroche smiled looking at her. Her hair was hanging down, appearing a deeper shade of red in the bright daylight hanging down in gentle curls, her hat perched on top.

"Believe me, they aren't like them students, you won't be able to talk back to them" Camille sighed.

"They like the west side boys or something, they ain't any trouble. I like to think they're scared of me" Gavroche smiled

"No, no not the west side boys" Camille said shaking her head "Believe me Roche, please, don't worry"

"You worry me when you say don't worry" Gavroche said taking her hand again.

"It's no trouble Gavroche, I can handle them anyway. I shouldn't have said anything" Camille said squeezing his hand and moving closer to him.

"Are these people the reason you don't stay in the elephant overnight, come on now, I know that you don't stay. Your beds too neat for you having slept in it overnight" Gavroche said, shifting so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

"It's nothing to worry about Gavroche please" She said leaning into him. "You really should go to your meeting you know, they might worry about ya"

"Nah, they'll be fine without me for one night, Courfeyrac is the only one who wants me there anyway" Gavroche replied. He would go back tomorrow, to support the cause. He just needed them to see that they could not tell him what to do every time they saw him. He didn't have to listen if he did not want too. He wanted to fight with them, win the revolution but that wouldn't stop him from talking back if he did not like what they said.

**And there you go, I hope you liked it**

**I just have one question: Should I change the name of this story from Gavroche's puppy love to little ladies' man? **

**After all, isn't about his puppy love anymore …. **


	14. Dresses in the dark

**First things first, I would like to say sorry for how long it has taken me to update. It has been a very busy week, with work and prom and theatre. Free time hasn't come easily. Also, we are going through a bit of a heat wave here at the moment and I swear that there has been times that I feel as if my brain is melting. **

**I hope to be able to update my other three stories soon **

**I hope you like this, there is fluff going to drama…**

"Are we going to get pretty dresses to match our hair ribbons Gavroche? Are we?" Leola asked as they skipped down rue plumet, Annabelle, Nicolette and Camille walking alongside them

"Oh yes Gavroche, can you imagine how pretty I would be" Annabelle giggled, bouncing with excitement.

Camille found herself rolling her eyes. They lived on the street, running day by day to find the food that they needed to survive. Why should they be so concerned about the hair ribbons and the dresses? She had begun to think that they were trying to look the best in order to impress Gavroche. She smiled to herself. She was the second in command, she was Gavroche's favourite.

"You may girls" Gavroche smiled running to number 55 to see Cosette sitting in her garden, waiting for them. Gavroche had told her about how excited the three girls had got when he had given them the hair ribbons and was eager to bring more happiness into their street lives.

"Bonjour Gavroche, bonjour petite Mademoiselles" Cosette smiled moving to open the gate to let the five children in. Valjean stood inside, watching the group from the window. This was what Cosette was like, she always wanted to bring more happiness to everyone she could.

The formal greeting made the girls giggle and Camille found herself gripping Gavroche's hand as they walked into the home of the rich. As the group entered the lounge, they saw four beautiful dresses designed for little girls laid out for them. "Here we go girls, these were mine but I thought that you would like them" Cosette smiled, guiding the girls to where the dresses were. Gavroche stayed back, talking with Valjean and smiling brightly as the older man gave him bread and cheese. This trip to the house on Rue Plumet was purely to back his girls happy. Some were fancier than others. Annabelle dashed for the most decorated one, a pink gown covered in delicate lace and floral. Leola chose a mint green gown, with silk trim. Neither they nor Nicolette paid attention to the most plain of the dresses, a dark red gown with black trim. It was simple and plain but it was the dress that Camille chose.

Cosette took the girls to change into their new dresses, fixing their hair in any style that they desired. Annabelle, the most girly of the group, loved Cosette's fair curls and sat patiently as Cosette brought her hair into curls and decorated it with a halo of elaborate pins. Leola, in her green curls, had her long tangled brown hair plaited neatly, decorated with silk ribbons at the ends. Nicolette, in a blue gown, had her hair down. Camille, as simple as she could be, in her dark red dress rather than her usual shirt and trousers had her dark brown almost red hair half up and half down. Her ringlet curls were natural, and the ribbon holding the hair in place was black complimenting the colour.

Gavroche could barely recognise them when he saw them in the finery. He hadn't been surprised to see Annabelle in the most elaborate dress; she had always loved to watch the rich young ladies in the gardens. He smiled brightly at Camille, the simple dress suited her. "Mon Anges" He smiled kissing their hands making them laugh and blush. He blushed when he kissed Camille's hand.

Cosette giggled. "I see that these young ladies have you wrapped around their little finger's Gavroche" She smiled.

He nodded, smiling as the girl's surrounded him, Camille's hand slipping back into his. "Yeah, Camille here is my second in command"

"Second in command?" Cosette giggled. "Or beau?

Gavroche blushed scarlet as Camille kissed his cheek.

….

He was late now. Having missed the last meeting to take Camille on the picnic to the river, he knew that Enjolras would be furious at him for being late. After walking the girls in their new fine dresses back to the elephant, he ran as fast as he could to the meeting, panting as he ran into the meeting room.

"Decided to come this time then" Grantaire said looking up from his space by the window.

"You're late" Enjolras sighed "You really should be putting more effort in if you really want to be a part of this"

"I was just late once alright?" Gavroche replied, instantly coming on with the attitude in attempt to show he was not afraid of an angry Enjorlas.

"What did I say about this attitude Gavroche?" Enjolras said, looking the child in the eye.

"Stop it" Gavroche shrugged moving around the table to sit in his usual place next to Courfeyrac. Even Courfeyrac gave him a warning look. "I'll stop the attitude if you stop being bossy"

Enjolras rolled his eyes looking to Combeferre before looking back at Gavroche "You want to be an Amis Gavroche, come to the meetings when you are supposed to"

"At least I have a life outside of the café" Gavroche mumbled, loud enough for Enjolras to hear.

"I don't want to hear another word out of you tonight, understand" Enjolras snapped, glaring at the child "Another show of attitude like that and believe me Gavroche I will not be complaining that you are not here"

Gavroche crossed his arms across his chest, turning in his chair to look out of the window. He hated being bossed around by Enjolras. He really looked up to the chief of the group as an idol, but why did he have to be like this?

"Aww are you sulking now Gavroche?" Grantaire smirked looking across at him.

Gavroche made no effort to reply, he was silent and shut away in his own little world. As he sat peering out of the window, the light from a nearby window lit the street below. Four figures walked the cobbles, three large and tall one much smaller and thinner. Pressing himself against the glass, he gaped. It was three young men, rough around the edges, and a little girl, a ribbon holding her hair in place. One of the young men had his hand wrapped tightly around the girl's wrist in a painful position. For a moment, she looked up as if whispering to the heavens above. Gavroche felt his stomach drop.

It was Camille.

**Please review and let me know what you think**


	15. What I have become

**Hi Everyone. I just want to say that I am sorry that the updates for all of my stories have taken so long. I have really wanted to update recently but everything has been so busy. I mean that I am now working two jobs and this week I am going on holiday for a couple of days and then working nine days in row, so yes very busy. I will try and update as much as I can **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, the drama is coming **

Gavroche, biting his lip and staring down at the scene unfolding before him, sunk back off of his seat and stood. He had to get to Camille. He may not have understood what was happening or noticed that Combeferre was now staring at him from across the room, but he knew that something was wrong with Camille. He had never seen these young men around her before; in fact he had never seen anyone else other than the children of the slum around her before. Determination flowed through him and he pulled his cap further down other his head of dark blonde curls. He didn't look back at those around him as he strode to the door.

"Where are you going little one?" Combeferre said, sitting straight in his seat at the table. The tone was soft but Gavroche knew that there had to be anger underneath that gentle appearance.

"I have business to attend too" Gavroche replied, his tone serious as he stared at the young doctor. "You need no messages, no news from me"

The child's serious tone faltered as he peered up from under the peak of his cap to come eye to eye with Enjolras, the ever serious leader. "I'm not needed here, but elsewhere I am"

"And where may that be? Running the streets again with your little followers?" Enjolras sighed, looking up from his work.

Gavroche shrugged. "I don't ask of your business, you don't ask of mine" he said looking down at the ground as he swung on the handle to the door. He didn't want to argue with or to insult Enjolras, in reality he wanted to be just like that when he was older. That thought, no matter how treasured it was to Gavroche, was not important in this moment. The most important thing to the young boy in this moment was to get to Camille, to find out what was wrong and why she looked so afraid in that moment she found herself peering up at the window.

"You appear to be determined to get yourself into trouble recently Gavroche" Enjolras said, unfazed by the child's tone.

"It's exactly what you're doing with this planning of the revolution, everyone has to cause trouble to get places sometimes" Gavroche said rolling his eyes as he stepped out of the room, shutting the door with a satisfying clunk behind him.

"What is going on with that child?" Enjolras asked tilting back into his seat to look at Combeferre and Courfeyrac.

"People say that children around the age of eleven or twelve go through a rebellious stage, perhaps this is Gavroche's stage?" Combeferre said. "But I am not an expert in children"

"Gavroche isn't normally like this that is certain. We will have to keep a close eye on his behaviour" Courfeyrac said. "I mean, he loves the meetings. Just give him some time to work things out"

…

Gavroche charged out of the café, down the street towards where he had last seen Camille and the strange young men. He was the leader of his gamins; he had to protect all of them. With his breath hitching in his throat, he pressed himself against the wall looking down the dimly lit alley. Candles in the windows of the houses gave little light, just enough to silhouette the figures in the alleyway. Three young men and a little girl, Camille, stood hiding from the majority of the light. One young man still had his hand wrapped around Camille's wrist, dragging her through the light into the shadows.

"Come on now Camille, look at you in your finery, silk and lace. We can all afford that if you do this" One whispered, leaning down to press his face near to Camille's face. She looked terrified from what Gavroche could see.

"Please Sylvain, non" She whispered, pulling at his hand to get him to let go.

Perhaps it was a hero complex, but something pushed him from his hiding place in the shadows into the candlelight and into the view of Camille. "Gavroche" She breathed locking eyes with him.

"What is happening Camille Mon Ange, who are these men? Certainly no students I know" Gavroche asked.

"Non, not students, they can't afford that" Camille sighed, looking back at the three men who were eyeing the children with fury in their eyes. "Me brothers, that's all"

"Brothers?" He gaped. "But I saw how that one was dragging you? What are they trying to next you to do?"

"The great Gavroche" One brother, Fabien, sneered. "We don't have friends in finery like you, or students to feed us when there is no food to be had"

"And what do ya mean by that?" Gavroche said, bravely stepping forward as he wrapped his hand around Camille's.

"They steal" Camille whispered, holding back a whimper as she felt Sylvain pull her back into his hold.

"Stealing and they make you do it because ya small?" Gavroche snapped

"Clever little one isn't he boys?" The third brother, the biggest of the lot, smiled. "Perhaps he will be more use to us then Camille here, we all know she is weak"

Camille looked down at the ground, tears in her eyes. She didn't want this. She didn't want to be pulled around by her brothers and made to steal.

"If I help you, will you leave her alone?" Gavroche asked stepping up to the brother, who had the name of Henri.

"Are you fast?" He smirked, pushing Gavroche next to Camille as if measuring them both up for height. "You're bigger than her"

"Fastest gamin on the streets" Gavroche said puffing out his chest. "But if I help you, and do this stealing, you have to leave Camille alone. Stop hurting her. Do we have an agreement?"

Fabien smirked "I say we do it" He said "Think of all those times we've nearly been caught by old Javert because of Camille holding us back"

"That is true" Henri smiled "I think you have yourself a deal Gavroche, get out of my sight Camille"

Camille bit her lip. "Gavroche, really you don't have to do this. It's alright, I don't mind. I have to help them they're me brothers"

"They're 'urting you Camille, go to the elephant stay safe there" Gavroche said allowing Sylvain to pull him back towards the house, the candle dimming in the window.

Camille held back a sob as she stepped back into the shadows, watching her three older brothers pull Gavroche past the window to a gate opening out into a small garden. It wasn't a home of the rich but the home of someone who had more money than them. Gavroche had never been afraid to pick the pocket of someone rich who passed him in the street, but to steal from someone's home to get more money that was not needed to survive seemed wrong to him. Maybe his want to protect his friends, protect his Camille had gone too far this time. He had made the commitment to the brothers now, there was no going back.

Without saying a word, he allowed himself to sink into his thoughts as he felt himself being pushed through the fence into the garden and directed towards an open window. A thief is what he had become.


	16. too much

**Hi Everyone I am sorry that it has taken so long for me to update this, my life has been very very busy lately but I am still working on the updates for all of my stories **

**I hope you enjoy this.**

Golden chains, silver tankards, jewels and coins, all the things the three brothers forced little Gavroche to steal from the homes of the rich. He didn't want to do this, in the dark moments where Fabien or Henri lifted him through the windows or he was on watch out in the shadows, he thought of why he was doing this. He didn't know if it was the want to be the hero, or the want to be grown up. He wanted to protect Camille; she was special to him, his best friend, and his angel. Now that he was helping the brothers with their thieving, she was free. Days passed. He didn't attend the meetings like he should have been, he could imagine the anger on Enjolras' face, he could picture the worry Courfeyrac must have been experiencing at the idea of not seeing the child at the meetings.

"Child, the work is done here, on to the next house" Sylvain spat coming beside the small boy grabbing his wrist. Bruises were forming there after days of being dragged from home to home, sore dark bruises that hurt to the touch. Gavroche made no complaint though, it was work, and it was business. Any money he managed to find for himself was spent on food for Camille and the other children. For himself, Gavroche had a scrap of bread for each day. Dark bags were developing under his eyes from many nights without any sleep.

….

"Where have you been Gavroche?"

It had been the first thing he was expecting to here, someone asking him where he had been, asking him why he hadn't been attending the meetings. The young boy looked up to meet the eyes of Courfeyrac, his best friend. He could call Courfeyrac so much more than just his best friend. Courfeyrac was his big brother, and in some cases like a father to the child. But in this moment, his beloved Courfeyrac was the last person Gavroche wanted to see. "Around" He shrugged, looking down at the ground not wanting to see the worry and the disappointment in his friend's eyes.

"Around, well where have you been?" Courfeyrac questioned moving closer to the child. This was the habit. Normally, upon arriving in the café, Gavroche would smile and run to Courfeyrac to be picked up and spun round before the older boy would try to convince the child to allow him to buy him some food. That was the routine.

"Around, you don't have to know everythin'" Gavroche complained stepping back. "I don' belong to you"

"Are we going to have this same attitude problem again Gavroche?" Courfeyrac said looking down at the child, worry in his eyes. This wasn't his little playful Gavroche, he was moody and angry. "Maybe we need to have a talk about this, is something wrong?"

Gavroche's lip quivered as he heard the concern in Courfeyrac's voice. All he wanted to do was to break down and dive into the young man's arms, but he couldn't. They couldn't know what was happening; they couldn't know everything was so terribly wrong. As he saw Courfeyrac move closer to him, in a motion to pick him up, Gavroche back away even more. "No"

"No?" Courfeyrac said, very worried now, looking around at the fellow friends around him. "No to what?"

"Don't touch me" Gavroche said pushing Courfeyrac's hand away.

"Right, we need to talk, you need to tell me what is wrong petit" Courfeyrac said determinedly, swinging down to pick Gavroche up. "Now, come on tell me?"

Gavroche snapped. "Don't you touch me? Let me go!" He cried "I'm not a baby!"

"Gavroche, calm down!" Courfeyrac said struggling to keep hold of the boy. "I'm going to drop you if you keep fighting!"

"Then put me down Courfeyrac!" Gavroche shouted, hitting his friend's shoulders and arms to get away from him.

He did so, putting him down. In the process of the movement, the tattered sleeve of Gavroche's rose to reveal his thin wrist, covered in dark sore bruises. "Gavroche" Courfeyrac said seriously, touching the bruises with a feather light touch to inspect them. "Where did you get these bruises?"

"None of your business" Gavroche snapped pushing him away once more, only to be stopped by Combeferre.

"Let me see them Gavroche, they look sore" He said gently

"No Combeferre, it's done of your business!" Gavroche repeated stepping past the young doctor to take a seat at the table, coming face to face with the leader, the chief, Enjolras.

"I think you better start of the beginning young one" He sighed towering over the child. "You've missed three meetings this week, and are over an hour late to this one. This isn't like you"

"Maybe I didn't want to come and listen to you lie again?" Gavroche mumbled looking down at the floor. He didn't want this; he wanted to go back to how it had been before. All he thought about in this moment was the thought that he had saved Camille from being bullied by her brothers. He was their target now.

"Excuse me, what was that?" Enjolras said, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I said I don't want to listen to you lie again, everyone 'ere believes every word you say, but I don't. You just like people to listen to ya, but it doesn't mean anythin'" The child said looking up at the leader, a role model to the little boy. Now, he was pushing him away. He could see the anger in the leader's eyes.

"Are you saying that you believe I am lying?" Enjolras said shocked. "Explain yourself, now"

"No one's gonna come and fight with you! They are all just waiting to watch you fail" Gavroche spat "Just you wait"

"Excuse me?" Enjolras said, a low growl of anger in his voice. "This attitude has just stepped too far Gavroche"

"You gonna tell me off now Enjolras, just like everyone else has?" Gavroche said, fighting the tears that wished to fill his eyes.

"No one has tried to tell you off, as you say it, Gavroche, they are trying to help but you just keep pushing them away." Enjolras said. "It's gone too far now, we can let a little attitude by because of your age but you are now just showing no respect for your elders. Are you even listening to me?"

"No one wants me 'ere anyway" Gavroche sighed, raising his voice. "I came to 'ear you talk, but now I know you're just lyin', I don't want to listen anymore! If you lie about the revolution, you could be lyin' about everyone wantin' to help me!"

"You think you are not wanted here? You think I lie?" Enjolras snapped, looking around at everyone else. He could see the worry on Courfeyrac's face, and the anger in the eyes of Grantaire.

"You better show some respect Gavroche, after everything we've done for you" The cynic said, anger in his tone.

"No one asked you wine cask" Gavroche said rolling his eyes. "Like you listen anyway"

"He is listening more than you are right now" Enjolras snapped, shouting now, his booming voice filling the room. "So I now know what you think so let me tell you what I think. If you think that no one here wants you here, if you think that no one here cares, you should look around. Every one cares, and everyone wants you here. And if you can't see that, you might as well leave!"

Tears filled the little boy's eyes, his lip quivering. Out of the corner of his tear blurred eyes he saw Courfeyrac move to take a step towards him only to be stopped by Grantaire. It was true, they wanted him gone. Turning on his heel, Gavroche turned to run.

Enjolras starred at the child, seeing the tears in his eyes and the hurt on his face. He had said too much. He knew that there had to be something terribly wrong in the child's little life. "Gavroche wait…"

The child was already gone.


End file.
